Uchiha Vs Hyuga
by Naruto0116
Summary: This battle takes place at The Valley of the Dead. Just as the title says, Hinata will engage in the battle against Sasuke in Naruto's place. Backgrounds have been altered for the creation of this story. If you do not like this couple, then I highly suggest you think right back around, or give this story a shot. Leave a review if you'd be so kind. If you like it, let me know.
1. Hinata vs Sasuke

Hinata Hyuga. The daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, the girl who is supposes to become the new head of the main branch, however. Hinata's lack of confidence ultimately led her father to believe that she was not worthy, and decided to turn his attention towards Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi Hyuga. Being resented by her father has caused Hinata to have become very timid and began to lack confidences in herself ever since she was a kid, but there was one boy with black chin-length hair who was tired of seeing her act so weak, and vulnerable. He was the last survivor of his clan, carries the bloodline known as Uchiha, and goes by the name of Sasuke Uchiha.

He followed the Hyuga after school, and saw that she was really nothing special at all, but while he was following, she stopped in a park blocks away from her house, to get on the swings, but was soon stopped by a group of boys who claim that the swing, and the park as their property, and didn't like the fact that she had walked right in like she didn't know(She didn't.) And they didn't cared that she was a girl or not, Hinata tried to talk her way out of the situation, but the boys weren't having it, and told her if she wants to leave without getting hurt, she would have to beg them for forgiveness.

They forced her on her hands and knees, she started to cry as they were pulling her hair slightly. She kept on saying how sorry she was, and the boys began to laugh at her pitiful state. Sasuke had seen enough, and stepped in, getting the boys attention away from her. He didn't know why he was so angry at what they were doing. Could it be he cared for the Hyuga, or was it the fact that he didn't like how they looked down on her. Either way, Sasuke attacked all of the boys, and defeated them quickly forcing them to retreat.

Sasuke then looked at Hinata, and they exchanged looks, Hinata was nervous, and surprised to see that the Uchiha, that her father told her not to talk to, or even acknowledged had save her. She didn't know what to say, and how to respond to what had transpired. Sasuke decided to talk first asking if she was alright, and then shouldn't help but ask why she let them do that to her. The young Hyuga nodded her head letting him know she was fine but didn't know how to respond to his second question, she avoided looking at his eyes. Sasuke sighed realizing why he wanted to help her, She remind him of himself when his older brother Itachi had scared him into tears of seeing his parent dead on the floor.

He offered her a hand, and say that he would help her get stronger so she wouldn't be picked up anymore. The sight of anyone begging for forgiveness wasn't something the Uchiha enjoyed watching. He rarely shows interests in girls, but this girl was different. She was special, and he knew there may be something deep within her that could awakened if trained correctly. Hinata knew she didn't have too many options, her father ignores her, she didn't have any friends, and she's constantly picked on for the way she looks, and acts. She wanted to become stronger to show her father that she could get strong enough to be accepted back into the clan. She took his hand, and asked if he would help her, which Sasuke accepted as he helped her back to her feet. Without knowing Sasuke began friends with the Hyuga, and they trained together as they got older to the age of 12 turning 13.

They started to train less as they got assigned to their separated squads, but still trained secretly. During the Chunin exams, Hinata noticed the Curse mark on Sasuke's shoulder, and offered to help him, but he refused, and say to not pay it any mind, which was difficult for her seeing him in pain. They started to become even more distance form each other as the Chunin exams ended, and Sasuke was hospitalized after meeting his brother again only to be defeated. Hinata stayed by his side hoping she could be was some help to him but failed. Even after he finally regain conscious thanks to the help of Tsunade, he still ignored her, but she didn't leave his side not wanting him to be alone. Sasuke felt weak being unable to beat him his brother. Hell, not even put a scratch on him, he began to crave for more power, and looked at Hinata challenging her to a fight. It caught her off guard, but she refused to fight him especially since he's still hospitalized, even though he kept urging her on to fight him, she continued to refuse him. That when he jumped out of the window, and vanished from her sight, Hinata tried and look for him with her Byakugan, but to no avail.

Soon after Hinata had received news of Sasuke having left the village during last night, and that Naruto, and Shikamaru was gathering a group of Genin to track down Sasuke, and bright him back. She found Naruto at the front of the gate, and stutter to ask if she could come along, but they refused her since they already had enough members in the group, and they left her standing at the gate. Some time later she met up with Lee who had just finishes healing thanks to Tsunade, had sneak out to go join the battle with Naruto, and the others. Hinata asked if he could take her with him, he hesitated in his answer but saw the determined look in her eyes, and allowed her to accompany him.

They made their way through the forest, an found Naruto fighting Kimimaro, and Sasuke just now awakening from the coffin he was inside of. Sasuke ran off, and Naruto was about to give chase but Kimimaro came from behind Naruto In the attempt to sneak attack him, but luckily Rock lee saved him. Naruto, and Rock lee stand their ground to Kimimaro as he recovered from Rock lee kick, but Rock lee notices Hinata wasn't with him, and senses she was pursuing Sasuke.

Hinata followed Sasuke all the way through the forest until they finally reach the Final of the dead, called the Final Valley. Sasuke was standing with his back turned on top of a giant statue, he stopped running wanting to get rid of whomever was following him, Hinata stand panting as she watched Sasuke not even bother wanting to turn around. She wanted to see his face, she wanted to see what he has become. The clash between the Hyuga, and Uchiha begins now. It may be one of their final battle.

Sasuke was standing on top of the statue of Madara Uchiha with his back turned towards the person that he knew was pursuing him. He felt her presences the moment he started his little sprint for Orochimaru's hideout. He still didn't know that it was Hinata. She was standing on the statue of Hashirama across from Sasuke with a sad expression on her face. She was also panting from the constant running. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke didn't hear her, nor did he care for her right now. He took a step away from her. He was going to walk away from Hinata, without saying so much as a word to her. He had no reason to waste his words on her.

"Sasuke, stop running away, pleases!" Hinata had suddenly shouted giving away her position. She was still panting but she didn't want to just stand here and watch him walk. Sasuke's pace came to halt as he slowly started to turn around, and reveals his entire face to her. The moment Sasuke revealed his face to her, Hinata's eyes widens in absolute horror at the sight... His face... It was...

Sasuke turned around showing the curse mark being half way across his face with one of his eyes black, and his pupil being yellow. He narrowed his eyes, and was actually a bit surprised to see 'her' here. "So, it's you? The weak little shy girl." He commented not showing a hint of care for her presences.

Hinata was standing there starring at Sasuke. Her eyes grew depressed, and she started to tremble from the sight. She swallows hard, and thought to herself. 'What happened to him? His eyes are different… Like he's a completely different person.' Hinata was unaware of the tears that were rolling down her eyes, and down her cheeks.

Sasuke was staring back towards her. He noticed the hurt look she was giving him. He huffed as he puts his hands on his hips. This was amusing... "Why did you come? Certainly, you didn't come all this way to try, and stop me yourself."

Hinata was still in shock at what happened to Sasuke's personality. The way he looks... Almost like a monster. "Sasuke…" She places a hand on his chest, and grips onto the fabric of her jacket. Her heart... It aches. 'It hurts…'

Sasuke crosses his arms, and smirks. Why did he even bother to ask that question. Why else would she be here? Still, he was expecting someone like Naruto to show one, and try and stop him. But, her? "Turn back Hinata. Just leave me alone." He said with a small chuckle.

Hinata didn't reply to him. She only looked down at the ground, and grips onto her chest in a firm tight grip. 'My heart…why does it hurt so bad?' She asked herself in her head. She was in so much pain and it wasn't even from any battles.

Sasuke chuckled a bit. That look in her eye was priceless. He couldn't help but laugh at her. She looks so damn pitiful. "What's with you? You have such a pathetic look in your eyes." He commented having already noticed her eyes.

Hinata looks up towards Sasuke. She heard his words, but didn't care for that insult. She wipes her tears away. She was just so hurt for just thinking of him leaving. 'Sasuke… Was everything we did together all nothing to you?' Hinata started thinking about how Sasuke was helping her with her training, when they were both still in the village before they were assigned their squads.

The two were in the middle of training. But during their training, Sasuke break through her defense, kicking her right against her stomach. She had landed on her back. Sasuke sighs, and rests his hands in his pockets as he approached her, and stood over her. "Come on, you say you want to become strong, right? How can you get any stronger if you keep getting knocked down by every attack?" This was third time this had happened.

Hinata winced a bit as she began to sit up slowly from the floor, clutching her stomach from where he kicked her "I-I'm sorry…I just…" she tried to get up, but she winced again. She slowly started to make it back up to her feet.

Sasuke shook his head. He didn't want to hear excuses. He wanted to see results. "Enough. I told you, I was going to help you prove to the other ninjas, that you're not just a weak shy girl anymore." Sasuke turned to the side. "To become strong, you need to learn to take a hit. How can you be strong, if you can't stay on your own two feet?" He asked. He was starting to lecture her again.

Hinata nods, and started to drop down back into her Gentle fist stances. "Y-You're right. I-I'll do b-better next time." Hinata knew he was right. She has to get stronger. She won't get left behind. She shook her head. "I'll be stronger! Just watch!"

Sasuke gave her a cocky grin. She's talking big. Not to mention, she seems to be much more determined now. "I know you will." He has high hopes in her. Let's see if she can back it up! He dashes towards her. The flash back ended, and Hinata couldn't help but remember his words, they were harsh but she knew it was to get her to fight harder, he wasn't as strict as her father but he at least he kept telling her to do her best. That make her feel happy.

Hinata's eyes soften. 'You were always kind to me, when no one else was. You trained me despite how our clans hated each other…' Hinata started remember back towards the Chunin Exams. She had just notices Sasuke was grunting in pain constantly, and gripping on to her neck tightly while wincing as well. The Cursemark was causing his neck to be in pain. He could barely keep himself from giving away the location of the mark. Still it hurts so much! Hinata happened to noticed Sasuke clutching against his neck. She approached him from behind. "S-Sasuke, are you in pain?"

Sasuke flinched at the sound of Hinata's voice. He rather not worry her by telling her what the truth is. He looks towards her at the corner of his eyes. "It's nothing… Just drop it." He lied. It the Cursemark on his neck bothering him again.

Hinata's expression was still worrisome. He didn't look fine. Not at all. "B-But Sasuke… you've been holding on to your neck for a long time, maybe I should…" He must be hurt. Maybe he's hurt, and is trying to hide his injury. She started raising her hand up, but Sasuke grabs her hand before she could react, and places it back down to her side. Hinata was surprised by his actions. "S-Sasuke?" She called out.

Sasuke looks directly into her snow white eyes from the side of his onyx eyes. He didn't need help, and he most certainty didn't need medical attention. "Don't you dare say a word about what's happening to me… I rather not let anyone know about this mark."

"M-Mark?" Hinata asked confused. She didn't notices the mark he was talking about, since his hand was covering the part of his neck that had the Cursemark visible at.

Sasuke walks around Hinata from her release his hold on Hinata's hand. "It's nothing important." He informed her before he came to a halt. He stood there for a few seconds before he added something to his sentence. "Thanks for worrying about me, but I'll be fine… Worry about yourself."

Hinata's expression saddens again as her eyes went down to the ground again. The flash back ended, and she realizes that the mark he was hiding from her was in fact the reason why he was going through his changes. She then notices the markings were coming from the same direction of where Sasuke had his hand at during the Chunin Exams.

Hinata's eye were now seen staring towards Sasuke again. She was looking at his neck where the markings were spreading from. 'The markings on his face are coming from the same side, that his hand was on! Could it have something to do with his change?' She thought to herself before she whispered to herself. "But to think you would change this much… Sasuke." That Cursemark has influenced his personality, didn't it?

Sasuke's smirk fades. The two ninjas were exchange glancing between them. It's almost as if one of them is waiting for the other to say something. Sasuke's eye were fixated of her. He didn't take his eyes off of her this entire time. Same with Hinata, except she closed her hands tightly into a fist, and found herself yelling at Sasuke. "Sasuke, pleases tell me what is making you do this?!"

Sasuke merely uncrosses his arms unflinching of her sudden loud voice. "Why should you care about what I do? I don't recall my decisions being any of your business." Sasuke replied coldly while closing his eyes. "I have a path I must follow, and you, or anyone else will not steer me from it. But I will tell you this much…"

Hinata blinks taking another step closing towards the edge of the statue. "My days of playing with you, or anyone else in the Leaf Village is over." Sasuke stated with his cold stare directly on Hinata. He was dead serious on this decision he's declared.

Hinata gasps, as her eyes widens in shock, but then her eyes slowly closed slightly. Those words hurt Hinata to the core. Her heart was arching from the pain. But Sasuke didn't seem to care. "This is goodbye." Sasuke added while turning his back to her. He had nothing left to say to her. He took a step away, and continued to walk distancing himself Hinata.

Hinata clenches her hand tightly into fist again, before she looks up in Sasuke's direction with a tiny glare on her face. She was angry. She was depressed. Her emotions were all over the place. Sasuke continue walking further away distancing himself even further from Hinata. He soon stopped himself and looked down at the ground noticing a shadow growing larger by the second. Then he sense hostility in the air. He turned around only to witness Hinata had jumped across the waterfall towards him. She was in mid-air when he spotted her. "You've got to wake up, Sasuke! You should know this isn't the right path!" She shouted right before she landed right on top of him. Sasuke fell over with his back dragging against the ground. As soon as they came to a halt Hinata lifted up her hand, and slaps him across the face. The slap had echoed through out the valley. Sasuke just lays there, and allowed her to slap him in the face. "Well?" She asked Sasuke still panting slightly.

Sasuke slowly turns back towards her with his lip bleeding slightly. That slap was a lot stronger than it looked, but it didn't hurt enough for Sasuke to said was a big deal. "Humph!" Sasuke's spits a small amount of blood from his mouth, and it landed on Hinata's cheek.

Hinata's eyes had widened a bit, as the blood land on her cheek, but she grips on to him by the collar holding him close to her face. The blood began rolling down her cheek. "Y-You…" She began to stares into both of his eyes intensely.

Sasuke blinks, and lets her grip on to him by the collar, and pulled him closer. "The wrong path, huh? If this is the wrong path, then I think I'll stay on it, after all if I jump back on your path, I would never have become this strong. Now I'm going to Orochimaru."

Hinata pulled him closer, and grips on to his collar even tighter unaware that their face were mere inches apart from each other. "You can't! Orochimaru killed the Third Hokage, and wants to destroy our home! How could you even think about siding with someone like him? He's not going to give you what you want for free! Naruto told me everything…" Her grip loosen up, as she felt her tears developing from her eyes again. They were holding down her cheek again, and mixed with the blood that was on her cheek. She sniffed as the red colored tear landed on the ground next to Sasuke's hand. "All he wants is to uses your body all for himself, Sasuke. You can't go to him. Please... I can't just stand by, and let you go to get yourself killed. I just can't..." She was practically begging him not to go to him. Anything but that...

"None of it matters now…" Sasuke said, with a small smirk spreading across his face. He only has one path now to follow. "The only thing I care about is achieving my goal. If you insist on getting in my way…" He lifts up his hand, and grips onto the collar of her jacket. "Then I guess I have no choice but to remove you." He had no problem ridding himself of an old friend. He can't afford to stop him. Especially after all of the power he's been given since he did.

"I'm not going to let you go to O-Orochimaru! I'll convinces you to change your mind, if I have to!" Hinata shouted. She wasn't going to let him go. She's willing to put her life on the line if it means to convinces him. Sasuke's eye were still on Hinata and he soon found himself snickering at her words. How ironic...

Hinata blinks in confusion. What is he laughing about? She's serious about this. "W-What's so funny?" She asked hoping he's taking her as a joke, after she started to build up the courage to talk more than she usually does.

"It's our clans…" He replied looking up at the sky, with his smirk slightly widening along his face. "They're destined to fight. And we're the next in line to fight huh?" He stickers again under his breathe.

Hinata had completely forgotten about their plan's history together. She's not doing this for her clan... This one is personal. She looked away from his face, and her eyes softens. "I-I never wanted to fight you…I-I wanted us to be different… I-I wanted our clans to get along instead of fight, b-but… but you're forcing it to go back to the way it was before!"

Sasuke began to laugh some more under his breath. "Hinata, don't try to weasel your way around it. You know as well as I, all those times I help you trained, you wanted to beat me to a bloody pulp." Sasuke's smirked faded, curious in how she was going to explain her way out of that.

Hinata's eyes were suddenly widening. T-That's not true! "N-No those times were different! I-I just wanted to show you, I could win against y-you!" That's it, that's all. She didn't want to hurt him as badly as he thinks.

Sasuke sits up towards her, with a sinister smirk across his face. "It's all over your face, Hinata. Even right now, you want to beat me up." She's making herself pretty obvious right now to shook Sasuke, and shook her own head. That isn't true. This isn't the reason why she's here.

"N-No! This is different too! This is a must do job!" She diverted her eyes down towards Sasuke's shirt. She was unable to look Sasuke in the eye anymore. "E-Even right now, it…" Her eyes were starting to developed tears again. She was on the verge of them spilling out again. "It hurts just to slap you…"

"Then that makes it easy for me to do this to you…" Sasuke tightens it grip on her jacket, and he started forcing her from on top of him with an incredible amount of strength. He was easily overpowering her. Hinata could feel his grip on his jacket while she was being pushed back. She was trying to fight back against him, but her strength was no match for Sasuke's. Where did he get all of this power form? She felt her feet leave the ground below her, and saw Sasuke was lifting her into the air. 'His strength…!' She was gasping for air due to the tight grip on her collar. "S-Sasuke…s-stop!"

Sasuke was holding Hinata by the collar of her jacket in front of him. Soon he had another one of his trademark smirks spread across his face. He had an idea on how to deal with her. He released his grip on her, allowing her to fall, but suddenly she felt a large amount of pain coming from her stomach. Sasuke had just punched her right in the stomach. Hinata had no time to brace for the hit. She coughed up blood from her mouth, and was send flying over the waterfall, and she began falling towards the water below with a loud splash. Sasuke was watching her fall after he just gave her a taste of his new found power. He slowly lifts up his hand looking at it in awe. This power... "What is this? This sudden burst of power." He clenched that very hand into a fist. "I can feel it flowing through my veins." Sasuke could feel it spreading throughout his entire body. It was incredible.

Little did he know that, this burst of power comes with a price. He winced in pain, closes his left eyes, which was the same side that the Cursemark was on. He's been using it too much. He had allow the markings to return to the mark for the time being. "I've uses it too much…" Still... that power felt so marvelous. He was craving for more. A power-hungry grin appeared on his face. "To think I would get this much power!"

Hinata was slowly descending from the surface holding her breathe while she was still underwater. She was holding her stomach from the punch she received. It was immense. 'His strength…Incredible. He was never this strong the last time we trained together… He really has changed. Does he even see me through his eyes anymore?' She thought to herself fearing the worse case scenario already. She really hopes that wasn't the case. She slowly started to swim back up to the surfaces of the water, reaching the top gasping for air. She looked up the waterfall towards the boy that send her down here. She slowly began to stand up on top of the water panting. She was still hurting from the punch. Despite the pain, Hinata began to reminisces. Thinking back to the time when they was training again at the training field at night after they were assigned their squads. They rarely had time to see each other since they had missions to attend to, so they used the time when they were both free mainly at night since they knew they wouldn't be disturbed.

Hinata's pupils became more distinct, and the veins near her temples had bulge. She had just activated her Byakugan, and sprinted over towards Sasuke. "Here I come!" Sasuke got ready, and dropped into a defensive stances with his eyes turning red. He countered by activating his Sharingan.

"Bring it." He prepared himself for Hinata as she approached him. Hinata began by attacking Sasuke was a barrage of gentle fist in the attempt to cut off some of his chakra points, but Sasuke was watching all of her moves carefully, predicting her moves before he made them and began dodging each gentle fist, by by one. Despite that, she kept on trying to hit him relentlessly not giving him a chance to counter.

Sasuke was a bit impressed. She's adapting quicker than he expected! 'She's not letting up.' Not only that, but he was starting to have to parry some of her attacks now. Dodging wasn't enough now. Sasuke flipped over her to get some distances before landing on his feet to continue evading each palm trying his best not to get hit by any of them. 'She's getting better.' Bad luck struck him for he started to lose balances while dodging.

Hinata notices the opening, and wasted little time going for it. She let out a small roar, before she finally hits him in the chest sending towards a tree. Luckily, right before she hit him, he put both of his arms up to guard against her gentle fist palm. He slammed against tree behind him. He landed on the ground with his guard still up. Hinata smiles. She actually hit him. "I got him!"

During Hinata's celebration, Sasuke's body exploded into smoke and as the smoke clears, He was replaced with a log. Hinata's eyes widens in surprises. When did he hand time to use that?! "A substitution?!"

Sasuke was already behind Hinata, and was standing behind her. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned around to him with her cheek resident from him showing kindness to her again. "You've really improved." Sasuke said with small smile on his face. She's really getting better. She's starting to read his movements a bit better now.

Hinata's eyes softens greatly, and she smiles softly towards him still blushing. "T-Thank you. It's all thanks to you. I-I have a great teacher." She replied while twiddling her fingers together. The flashback ended, and Hinata knew that the mark on his shoulder had changed him just as much as she feared. The look he was giving her wasn't the same one he gave her back then, the eyes back then were soft, maybe even gentle compared to now. The eyes he was displaying now were cold, and nearly heartless. Hinata began to pant still staring up the statue at Sasuke.

Sasuke merely chuckled at her. The veins near Hinata's temple veins bulged, she had activated her Byakugan before she started running towards the statue's leg. "Hurry up, and wake up, before it's too late!" She shouted before she jumped up the statue towards Sasuke. Sasuke responded by running down the statue towards Hinata, with a smirk spreading along his face. Hinata attempted to hit him using her Gentle fist to cut off his chakra flow in his arm. Sasuke evaded the palm with ease, then kicks her in the face. Hinata was hit in the face, but before she fell back towards the water, Sasuke grabbed her ninja tools bag from the back of her pants. Hinata winced before she fell into the water below.

Sasuke landed on the tip of the fingers of the Madara statue. "I am woken up. Don't you see?" He asked. He knew exactly what he was doing. Leaving the village was of his choice. Hinata was still convinced that it was the Cursemark's influence making him think this way. She resurfaces near a small land and crawls over towards the land panting. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke looks down towards her, while holding her ninja tool bag in his hand. "The me who dreamed of a happy future, peace, and friendship. He was the one who was asleep. That's why I left the village. That's why I've gone in search for power. That's not the future I was dreaming of anymore!" Sasuke shouted. He didn't want that future anymore. He wanted power to avenge his clan. That's all he wants now... 'My dream died in the past along with my clan…' He can never have a normal life anymore. Not after realizing how weak it's made him.

Hinata stood up from the ground and goes into her side pocket, to brings out a shuriken. She then ran towards Sasuke, and threw it he shuriken at him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he jumped to the side avoiding the shuriken, then pulls out a kunai from the ninja tool bag and throws it at her.

Hinata avoided the kunai, she moved out of sight. She hid behind a nearby rock. Sasuke huffed before he threw another kunai, then a third one. As soon as one of the kunai knives flew over the rock, the other kunai collided with that one, and redirected the kunai towards the ground, in the same direction of the rock Hinata was hiding behind. The kunai was heading down straight towards her. Hinata looked up just in time to witness the kunai heading directly from her. The kunai pierced through her head, but she poofs creating a smokescreen, and turns into a piece of log.

"Tsk…" Sasuke had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy to finish her off. She's smarter than she looks. Still... He thought ahead. He pulls out some thin threads from her ninja bag, and bit down on the end of the thread pulling on it. She's going to have to reveal herself eventually.

Hinata suddenly jumps out from over a different rock, but Sasuke threw a large amount of shurikens, that spiral all around her as soon as she jumped out, and the threads surrounded her giving her no opening on how to escape. The threads attached to the shurikens fly past her circling around the rock she was in front of. Sasuke pulls back against the threads, and they tighten up around Hinata holding her against the rock. Hinata slams against the rock wincing in pain. She was all tied up, groaning out loud from the pain. She was struggling to break free from the threads, but they were too tight!

Sasuke stares down towards her, as he starts forming hand signs rapidly to perform a Jutsu. Hinata started to hyperventilate. Her eyes were glued to Sasuke's eyes. She was on the verge of crying again. "Sasuke don't. You're making a big mistake!" She shouted in desperation. Sasuke shot a glare towards her as he places his last hand sign on the thread coming out his mouth.

"I told you already. A future with you guys isn't what I want anymore. _**Fire Style Dragon Flame Jutsu!"**_ A large about of fire surrounded Sasuke like a small pillar then he focuses the fire onto the thread, and channels it down the thread from his mouth towards Hinata. Hinata gasped as the fire exploded the moment it made contact made with her. The fire engulfed her in a small pillar of flames, and Sasuke release his grip on the thread. That should have finished her off. Sasuke just stood there watching the flames burn her alive. The fire continues to engulf the whole rock in flames, but then Sasuke narrowed his eyes noticing movement in the flames. Suddenly a small piece of fire shot out from the flames heading towards Sasuke.

Sasuke's expression turned shock. Hinata disburse the flame around her, as she screamed out enraged, and for once moving on just instinct alone. "Sasuke!" She screamed out his name, before she hits him across the face with her open palm.

Sasuke didn't react in time, and was met with a full on Palm to the face. The sudden attack managed to made him take a step back from the hit. Hinata gritted his teeth. Just as she thought. It does hurt to hit her to hit him. Then she suddenly gasps. Sasuke was bleeding from his lip, yet he looked at her as if she had never even hit him.

Sasuke just continued to look at her as if it didn't even hurt. Hinata didn't understand why but she felt as if, he didn't even feel her attack. So she threw another another gentle fist strike across Sasuke's face, and she continued with another, than another. Blood flew all over the surrounding area, landing on the ground with each strike she's given him. Sasuke was backing up with each hit across the face. She threw another one. 'What's with him?' She hits him again across the face. 'It's like he can't feel my attacks anymore!' The attacks stopped. She was trembling. He's not even reacting to her anymore! She clenched her teeth tightly and starts trembling more as the blood drips down from her hands. 'Sasuke!'

Hinata suddenly heard Sasuke's voice seconds after she's finally stopped attacking. "Is that all?" He asked while slowly wiping the blood from off his lips. "If it is… then I won't need it." He said with a small cocky grin on his face. He let out a small snicker.

Hinata looks up at him in shock. "What?" Won't need to uses what? What is he talking about?

"Oh come on…Didn't you notices yet? That Byakugan of yours should have given it away. But since you didn't… I'll tell you." He reopened his eyes revealing his regular onyx colored eye. The Sharingan wasn't activated? "I'm not using my Sharingan."

Hinata didn't care for that. All she cared about was the fact he was planning to leave, and she wasn't going to give him the chance to run! "Enough!" She shouted before she launched another open palm towards his face. Sasuke lifted his hand up, and caught her hand by her wrist while closing his eyes. Hinata couldn't believe she was easily topped after she used full strength on this last attack.

"You lack the power to fight Hinata. You don't have what it takes. Not the strength, or the desire." Her desire to fight is weak. And because of that, her strength is lacking immensely. Sasuke grips onto Hinata's wrist tightly. "If I had just stay with you guys…" He releases his grip on her wrist, then pushes her flying off of the edge of the statue with his other hand. Hinata didn't even have time to react to the sudden shove off the statue. She let out a short scream as she began to fall from the statue towards the ground. "I never would have been able to..." He glides through the air towards her, lands on her stomach with his feet and hits her with a barrage of kicks before he kicked her towards the ground. She coughs up blood from the kicks, before she impacts to the ground on her back leaving a small crater against the ground. Sasuke landed on the ground a distances away from her with his back turned to her. "…gain this much power!" He tosses her ninja tools bag overhead, and it lands next to her,l. He let out a small sigh.

Hinata's entire body was in pain. But he wouldn't stay down. Her mind, and heart wouldn't let her stay down, not when Sasuke is right in front of her. She started to groan as she struggles to get back up to her feet. "I'm not…done yet…" Hinata's voice was weak. That last attack did a number on her. She slowly reaches for her ninja tool bag that was next to her. She grabs it, and finally back to her feet covered in dirt, and dust.

Sasuke shook his head. He wasn't all that surprises to see her standing up. She's a stubborn one, like a certain knucklehead. "You never was the type to stay down. I wonder if that last attack woke YOU up. Maybe now, you'll know I'm not kidding around anymore." Sasuke's had a cocky grin spreading across his face.

Hinata took the time to reattaches her ninja tool bag behind her back. She was still wincing in pain. Sasuke's grin only grew seeing her try so hard to fight a losing battle. "All the other times we fought, was just training. This time is different, you know?"

Hinata continued to pant from the strain she was putting on herself. She was forcing herself to stand up after receiving such a severe punishment from Sasuke. That still didn't stop her from dropping into her Gentle Fist stances. She looks down at the ground with a depressing look in her eyes, but she shook it off, and looks back at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes began to spiral around in a circle signifying that he had just activated his Sharingan. "Allow me to show you the true power of the Sharingan." He stated firmly with his eyes spiraling to a halt. His eyes were cold... Cold as ice. Hinata could tell.

Hinata's temples started to bulge signifying she reactivated her Byakugan. "I've fought against it enough times to know how it works, thanks to our training." Despite how much stronger he is compared to her, she still had an idea of how he fights when his Sharingan is activated.

Sasuke closes his eyes, and laughs a bit under his breath. He huffed. "Humph…" To think she would make use of the training they had. "That's true…" He replied before he reopened his eyes.

Hinata dashed over towards him, and started to attack Sasuke with a barrage of gentle fists open palm across the face. Images back to one of their training session appeared in both of their heads, and they both began to remember each of their moves that they made. Sasuke was dodging with more ease than before, but just like before, her relentless assault caused her to lose balances the exact same way. History was repeating itself! And this time Hinata was making sure he wasn't going to use a substitution like last time. "I got you!" She let out a short roar as she uses her gentle fist on him against his chest. Taking a direct hit there would be severe, so Sasuke puts his guard up with both his arms to block the attack. Right before her gentle fist made contact with Sasuke. He suddenly disappeared. Hinata gasped. Where did he...?!

Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of Hinata with his hand wrapped firmly around Hinata's wrist, gripping onto it. He leans in closer towards her ear, and whispers. "Hinata, I knew what your attacks was going to be the whole time. I only been letting you think you can hit me, just so you wouldn't complain about the training being all for nothing. I decided to make it look like you could hit me, just for old time's sake." Hinata was still surprised, but she was more surprised at how much faster he's become since then. She tries to break free from his grip, but his grip was too tight. "Too bad, playtime is over!" Sasuke shouted as soon as he released his grip on Hinata's wrist. He threw a swift fist upwards towards her chin. Hinata cried out when the fist connected. She was knocked into the air off her feet, then Sasuke spun around, and roundhouse kick her in the stomach further off her feet.

Hinata cried out even more when she was knocked into the air with a little blood spilling out of her mouth. "Ugh!" She went flying through the air a distances away from Sasuke wincing. Sasuke wasn't done yet. He began to form several different handsigns necessary to perform a Jutsu. Sasuke inhaled deeply to puff up his cheek.

 ** _"Fire Style Fire ball Jutsu!"_** He exhaled a ball of flames right below towards her, and it expanded in sizes right below Hinata's flying body and it destroyed everything it's path. The fire engulfed all of the trees, leaves, and bushes all in fiery display. A small portion if the forest was ignited into flames. Sasuke watches the fire slowly died down revealing nothing but leftover trees burning alive in front of Sasuke. He was staring out at the burning forest with his Sharingan eyes still activated. He knew she had did something to dodge that last attack, he was impressed she managed to dodge it in mid air, but was more interested in seeing if she was just all talk, and no bite. Sasuke started looking around the place with his chakra trying to locate Hinata, who was most likely hiding. "Is that really all you got as a Hyuga? Come on, after all you say about stopping me? Was it all just a bluff?" He taunted harshly still surveying the area for her.

Hinata was hiding behind a nearby tree panting. She had used what little thread she had left to threw behind behind a tree to pull herself out of harm's way at the very last second. One second later, and she'd been toasted. She slowly revealed herself from behind the tree, and began walking toward Sasuke slowly. Proceeding with caution now.

Sasuke looked in Hinata's direction at the corner of his eye, then let out a small huff. "Humph. Do you still believe we're on the same side?" He asked wondering if she still believes they're friends after everything he's done so far. Hinata swallows hard, as she stops a distances in front of a him. He's a lot more dangerous than he lets on. She merely stared at him with her Byakugan eyes glued towards her. "Maybe I ought help convinces you a little more." Sasuke said before he sprinted towards Hinata while balling up his hand into a fist. "Allow me to carve it into that head of yours!" Sasuke threw a punch towards her. Hinata's eyes widens slightly, as she blocks it dragging her feet against the ground towards a tree. She jumped back towards the tree, lands on it, then pushes herself over Sasuke's head, and towards the water.

Sasuke dashes after her, jumping after her. She's trying to get some distances since he had her corner for a while. Sasuke wasn't going give her any breathing room. He decided to give her a taste of her own medicine. He began to throw punch after punch trying to nail her right in the face. "Come on! Show me what this little shy girl can do!" He shouted before he spun around in mid-air, and roundhouse kicks her against her ribs. Hinata was evading most of his frontal assault, but the spin kick caught her off guard forcing her to fly through the air. Still, she managed to parry most of the damage, but the next punch Sasuke threw hit her right against her stomach. Hinata spat out some blood from the hit and gritted her teeth trying to endure the pain but Sasuke placed more force into his fist before he launches her back down the waterfall towards the river below.

Sasuke lands on the finger tips of one of the statues crouching down on top of stoned finger tips. Hinata continued to fall down the waterfall toward the water with a loud splash. Sasuke shot a tiny glare at the water before he stood up on his feet. Within a few seconds, Hinata had emerged from the river coughing, and gasping for air. That last punch knocked the air out of her, and she had little time to reach the surface before she drowned. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms with a look of disappointment in his eyes. "So weak, talking about wanting to become stronger. It's pathetic…"

Hinata was still panting before she stood up from the water wincing heavily. Her body hurts. She doesn't know how much she could take before her body gives out on her. She felt down to one knee still panting, and wipes her lips from the blood rolling down her lip. 'He really wants to kill me… I can't believe he's…' She shook her head and slowly stands up on her two feet finally having catch her breath. She shouted up towards Sasuke despite her voice cracking a few times during her plea. "W-What exactly am I to you now, Sasuke?! W-We were so close back in the village! H-How could you just throw away all the memories we had?!" She shouted still hurting not just physically but emotionally.

"No…" Sasuke replied instantly. He closes his eyes letting out a soft breath. He did in fact enjoy every second with her. Those were the best moments of his life. "Our time together was worth a lot to me. It's not something I regret making either. We just became... 'too close'." His eyes soften slightly. His eyes were still cold, yet his words held some warmth towards it.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke in surprises by his words. "We became too close?" She asked still a bit surprised by his words. A little taken back, but that doesn't make sense. If they became too close then... "Then why are we fighting?" She asked still confused. If they're so close, then why are doing the opposite of what normal friends would do?!

"I just told you why…" He replied. His eyes began to stare directly at her. His Sharingan fixated on her every movement. "We became too close." He repeated in an even darker yet calm tone. "There's a much more meaning in killing you Hinata." Sasuke informed her. The only problem for Hinata was to figure out what it was. Actually she didn't even want to know. More like she didn't understand.

"What are you talking about?" She asked before she took off running towards the statue Sasuke was on. She started running up that very statues leg. Sasuke huffed slightly before he dashes down the statue towards Hinata at the same speed as she was running up. Sasuke balled up his fist, while Hinata opened up his fist. They both dashed towards each other and the moment they were within the other reach, Sasuke threw a punch while Hinata attempt to hit him with an open palm.

At the same time, both the ninja and kunoichi, catch the attack of the other. Sasuke having caught her open palm by the wrist, and Hinata catching his fist with her free hand. She tighten her grip against Sasuke's fist. Sasuke did the same with her wrist, before he leans in towards her ear and whispers under his breathe. "I know I say this before." Hinata looked at Sasuke at the corner of her eyes. She listens in closely towards his words. Sasuke continued rather she was listening or not. "Be honest with yourself. You've been dying for this moment. No one is here to watch us. So there's no reason for you to be worried about what someone has to say about what we do, or how we do it, or what words we have to say."

"But I don't…!" She turns completely around in the attempt to grab him. Before Hinata even noticed Sasuke's movement, she felt Sasuke's hand dig it's way into her ninja tool bag to pull out a kunai from it. Then he jumped off from the statue avoiding Hinata's hand to grab him. He began to fall towards the waterfall. Hinata gasps while watching Sasuke fall out of her reach.

Sasuke tightens his grip onto his kunai before he shot a glare at her, while holding his arm back to wind up a throw. "This is it! This is your end!" He shouted before he threw the kunai with all his strength towards her. Hinata, out of reflex reflex quickly pulls out a shuriken, and throws it back towards the kunai Sasuke had thrown. Both the kunai, and the shuriken collided, and deflected off each other heading in different directions.

Hinata pushes herself off of the statue towards the river below. She lands on the water, then looks up the waterfall noticing him landing on a rock sticking out of the water. "You leave me no choice, Sasuke! I'll cancel your chakra flow, and force you to come back! I'll do anything to keep you from leaving!" She declared to Sasuke. She wasn't going to leave here without him. It's the least she could do for their relationship!

Sasuke lands on top of the rock sticking out of the waterfall. He looked down at Hinata with a cocky grin, but it faded away, as he began to start forming handsigns quickly to perform a Jutsu. One of his most powerful Justus. He held his hand out, and began to gather a large amount of electricity to the palm of his hand. _**"Chidori! One Thousand Birds!"**_ The sound of birds chirping began to echo throughout the valley.

Even Hinata managed to overhear the birds chirping as well as seen the electricity channeling through Sasuke's palm. He was releasing the Chidori! Hinata had no choice. It'll be her first time using this jutsu she had up her sleeves, but it's now or never. She really didn't have much of a choice in the matter. She crouches down before one of her hands began glowing blue from the amount of chakra she was gathering. The chakra from her hand began to take shape into a large guardian lion-shaped face. Then suddenly they could hear the sound of a lion's roar coming from her hand. _**"Gentle Step Lion Fist!"**_

Sasuke fell down from the rock on the waterfall and lands on the water below him. He disappeared within the waterfall and within a few seconds, the water exploded having Sasuke appeared to be charging from within the waterfall soaking wet. He was charging at Hinata at full speed with his Chidori in hand. Hinata was not wasting anytime as she took off charging back towards holding her arm with the Lion Fist right next to her. As the two approached each other, both the ninja and kunoichi threw their arms forward with their jutsus in hand. Both jutsus collided with each other causing an explosion of power. The explosion of power sent ripples and gusts of wind, began flying everywhere from the power of the two of their jutsus colliding with each other. Both of their jutsus was canceling each other out due to them being equal in power. The entire place was shaking from the power. Either gave an inch to the other during the catastrophe happening around them.

Sasuke shot a glare at Hinata while scanning her strange new developed Jutsu in her hand. She's never used it before and yet it's able to hold back his Chidori even when it's all it's max? He didn't budge as the water below him was splashing all around him, the gust of wind blowing against his face and hair, causing it to flare all over the place. Hinata was no different. He wasn't moving a muscle during the collision. She stood her ground, gritting her teeth slightly, because this was a lot of power that was being displayed right in front of her. Yet... She remembered the exact Sasuke say to her before they collided. Those words made her wonder... _'Our time was worth a lot to me. It's not something I regret making. We just became 'too close.'.'_

Those words had burned into Hinata's memory and heart. Even though Sasuke was planning to leave her and the others behind to join Orochimaru, he still admitted to enjoying his time together with Hinata when he was still in the village. _'You meant those words. You really did enjoy our time together, didn't you?'_ A small smile found it way to Hinata's face.

A small light appeared in between the two, with an explosion from their power knocking the both of them flying back away from each other to the water. Both the ninja's and kunoichi's back was dragging against the water, for a short while before they both impact against the water, for a short while before they both impact against the water. There was a moment of silences from what had just happened. The only noise was the ripples of waves, and out emerged a body soaked from being knocked underwater. It was Sasuke who emerged first. He was climbing out of the water wincing slightly. He focused chakra to his feet to allow him to stand on the water but drops down to on knee panting. _'She's never used that jutsu before... It's power matches even my **Chidori**. I can't believe this...'_ He could feel his blood boiling at the fact that their jutsus are evenly matched. _'How ridiculous...'_

Hinata was soon seen slowly floating back up to the surface of the water. She was also drenched in water. Unlike Sasuke who was still in disbelief that they're evenly matched in power, she wasn't really paying any mind to that fact. She didn't care that she managed to cancel out his _**Chidori**_ , she had something else in mind. Sasuke gritted his teeth. _'This isn't good...'_ He was giving Hinata an angry death glare. _'She knows I can only uses Chidori two times... Not it's down to one. I can't waste another blow. It'll be pointless, if we only cancel each other out again...'_

Hinata was staring up at the sky, while laying down against the water. _'His eyes, and body are different from what his words said. His actions prove he really wants to kill me.'_ Hinata slowly sat up from the water while focusing chakra to her feet sos he could stand on the water, but she was on one knee just like Sasuke. The water began to roll down from Hinata's hair, and down her eyes making them look like she was crying desperately for him. These tears represent how much she truly cares for him. She really wish this had never happened between the two. Sasuke was really trying to kill her. This fight wasn't like the ones they had before during training. This was a life or death battle now. She could see that now. She may end up dying just trying to stop Sasuke from leaving. The only thing in her eyes was the sight of utter despair. The very idea of having to fight Sasuke just to save him was much more painful then the hits she received from him. She kept on asking herself just that one same question that hasn't left her mind since they started fighting. _'You don't care about anymore, huh...'_ She looked up towards the boy with her eyes fell with absolute despair. _'Sasuke?'_


	2. Hinata's Awakening

The fight was still commencing between the ninja, and kunoichi. Both were driven back from their earlier collision with their jutsus. Sasuke had used his first shot to hit Hinata's Lion Fist only for the two to be canceled out. Sasuke had to think of another way to hit her with the Chidori without her being able to cancel it again with that new jutsu of her. Sasuke was glaring at Hinata angrily. He huffed while narrowing his eyes already having thought of a plan that will guarantee him a perfect shot. _'I'll have to use some of my faster jutsus to create an opening.'_ The Curse mark on his neck began to glow reacting to Sasuke's desire to beat Hinata. No... Kill her. The markings from the Curse mark began to spread all over his body. _'And then hit her with_ Chidori _…'_ He smirks. That plan was perfect. If she has no defenses, then she can't defend against it. He'll pierces through it all.

Hinata just stood there watching the Curse mark spread across his face, and throughout his body creating marking everyone on his body. She's not aware of what the CurseMark does to one's body, and since she doesn't have her Byakugan activated, she couldn't tell that Sasuke's chakra's has just increased immensely. _'Sasuke…'_ She thought to herself while still staring at him intensely.

The Curse mark completely spreads through his body covering most of his body with markings everywhere, increasing his strength and speed to a new level, little did Hinata know. "You know what they say Hinata. When two beings are powerful enough, they are able to read each other's thoughts by an exchange of fists. Without having to say a single word, get it?" He asked with his sinister smirk still across his face. Hinata didn't even respond to his question, she just continues to stare at him with despair in her eyes as the water rolls down her eyes as tears, she sobs, and sniffs trying to hold back the tears. Sasuke hadn't notices the hurt look in her eyes, and even if he did he probably would've pretend to have not seen them. "You've always been weak though Hinata. Still... since you were able to stop my Chidori… then maybe you can read my thoughts. So tell me, can you read my thoughts? Can you tell me what on my mind?!" His sinister smirks spreads across his face as he began to start forming hand signs with both of his hands. _**"Fire Style Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"**_ Sasuke inhales deeply, and spat out a volley of small fireballs towards Hinata all going in a straight path towards her.

Hinata crouches down, then jumps up dodging all of the fire balls. That was a bit too easy to evade, even for Sasuke... unless, she suddenly looked towards where Sasuke is supposedly at. Sasuke was gone, and she had no clue where he went he's gone. He then noticed a shadow appearing in front of her, and her eyes widens in shock when she realized that Sasuke had appeared right in front of her with that smirk still across his face. Before Hinata had time to react, she received a kick across the face. She let out a small scream as she went flying across the place looking at Sasuke at the side of her eye regardless with the pain stinging on her face. _'Sasuke, I never did enjoy fighting you…I just wanted to be near you. I was happy to have you train with me.'_ She lands on the water, and became to descend deeper within the water. Sasuke may not know this, but Hinata was grateful to him... _'You saved me from being alone. All of the kids approached you but you always pushed everyone away. I was different. I didn't think I would be able to get your attention even if I tried... but you came to me, and helped me feel better about myself.'_ She slowly began swim back up to the surface. She emerged from the water, and began to get back up to her feet still wincing.

Sasuke lands on the water a distances behind her. He ran towards her balling up his hand into a fist ready to punch her the amount he get close enough. Hinata senses his presences, and turns around quickly to attempt to parry the attack, or try to block the attack, but the punch came in too fast, and he hit her right in the stomach. Hinata let out a cry of pain, but gritted her teeth trying to endure the punch, which was easier say than done. She turns her head to look at Sasuke still wincing in pain. _'I was always shy, and you always try to open me up. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I would be right now. I thought I wanted to become like you… But as we got older, and gotten closer… I realize I didn't want to become like you, I just wanted to stay close to you.'_ Sasuke's fist soon collided with Hinata's face again nearly knocking her off of her feet, but before she knew get knocked by the punch, he then grabbed her by the collar of her jacket again with his other hand. Hinata wincing in pain, as he began to lifted Hinata right off of her feet. Sasuke tighten his grip on her collar so she couldn't get away from him. He could finish her here. _'You, and I don't need to fight to read each other's thoughts anyway. Ever since we first met, we knew what we were getting ourselves into. Yet we didn't care. And now we…'_

Sasuke narrows his eyes, as he began to gather lightning to his other hand. He was performing the Chidori again, and this time his shot was point-blank. He held Hinata up by her jacket, and glares directly into her white eyes with his black eyes. Hinata stares back into his eyes. _'We were so close to each other, that we could have became…'_ She had tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She really wish they didn't have to fight anymore.

Sasuke continued to stares into her eyes before he acknowledged their friendship once more. He narrowed his eyes slightly. _'There's no doubt about it… I have the strongest bond with her…We were…'_

The tears from her eyes began to roll down her cheek and towards her chin. The moment they meet at her chin, they dropped down into the water below her. Out of the blue... A strange sapphire blue aura slowly made it way around Hinata's body. It was surrounding her body in like a cloak or some sort. It was faint, yet the aura was becoming visible to Sasuke's Sharingan. It wasn't something he was used to seeing from Hinata. ' _But now…You seriously want to kill me…so now, I don't know if you really meant what you say before or not!'_ Hinata screamed inside of her mind.

Sasuke's eyes widens slowly in shock, as he slowly began to watch this strange chakra surround her body. What in the world is this? _'What…?'_ Sasuke asked himself unsure of what to call this aura. He's never seen this from her before. The aura Sasuke was witnessing began to completely surround Hinata's body. He didn't know why... but there was something ominous yet... pure about it.

Hinata clenches her both of her hands into fist tightly. _'Maybe I was the only who thought that we could have been in love…'_ She knew about her feelings for the Uchiha. This is why it hurts so much to hurt him. It hurts her at heart, which is much more painful then any punch or kick she received.

Sasuke tightens up his grip on her jacket. He didn't know what she was up to, but at this close range even she couldn't possible stop his Chidori. "Don't bother! It's too late!" Sasuke smirked at her once more before he lifted up the hand with the Chidori in hand. He threw the Chidori towards Hinata to pierce her heart.

"No…" Hinata's eyes widens bigger as she spotted the Chidori heading straight towards her. "It's not!" _'If that's the case…then was I playing the fool from the beginning…? But even if I was…I don't regret it…I still…I still refuses to see you get taken away by a person as cruel as Orochimaru!'_

The ground suddenly shook violently, and the water begins to create small ripples from where Sasuke, and Hinata were at. Sasuke couldn't believe what had just happened. His eyes were widen in complete shock. This is impossible... Hinata had caught his hand with the Chidori by the wrist right before it could pierce her. He used full strength just now, and she stopped it? By how? How did she do that? Sasuke tries to pull away from her grip. This can't be happening... "I-Impossible…" He muttered to himself before he started to pull away even harder. Then suddenly Hinata's grip tightens tremulously onto Sasuke's wrist and the bone started to crack from how tight the grip. Sasuke let out a shout from the agony. He managed to finally pulls away from her furiously and began to distance himself from her. He grabbed onto his wrist wincing heavily. Where did that strength come form?

Hinata stood there on the water while looking down at the water with the strange sapphire blue aura surrounding her entire body. Sasuke was still wincing heavily until he felt a massive gust of wind blowing against the water creating tiny ripples, and waves around her feet. The wind slowly grew stronger, and Sasuke began to stare at Hinata in utter disbelief. This strange power was beginning to overwhelm him. He gritted his teeth together feeling this power growing even stronger. He could feel it brushing past his face, and body. This aura Hinata was showing off wasn't normal at all. Sasuke, even with his Sharingan couldn't even tell if it was chakra or not. It felt like it was... alive?

Sasuke was still holding tightly onto his wrist as the wind blows his hair behind his head. _'What in the...? What is that? Is that even chakra...?'_ Hinata stood there still looking down as the waves began getting bigger, and winds starts blowing past from Hinata's direction towards Sasuke, creating even more tidal waves. The wind was so powerful that Sasuke had to add more chakra to his feet to stick to the water just to prevent himself from getting knocked back. Sasuke's eyes widen in utter shock. What in the world? _'What the…?'_ Sasuke's eye widen even more starts seeing the image of glowing Byakugan eyes hovering over Hinata's body. They were looking directly at him, as if, they were placing judgment on his actions. The power was placing pressure on his body. It was so powerful... _'W-What is this power…? Where is it coming from…?!'_

Hinata slowly lifts her head up, with her eyes directly on Sasuke. The aura surrounding Hinata exploded from her body making an even more powerful gust of wind. The wind was slightly pushing Sasuke back. Sasuke couldn't help but fears what destructive force this aura has in store. Never has he seen Hinata release this much chakra before. He couldn't even tell if it was chakra. What in the world is it? Sasuke starts backing up from Hinata a bit, and glares towards her trying to hide his fear of the power. _'What the…? Is her real power is starting to awaken. But how…?!'_

Hinata was unaware of her glare that was aimed towards Sasuke. "Sasuke! I'm not letting you go to Orochimaru!" She declared to him before she slowly crouches down into her signature gentle fist stances. "I'll cut your chakra network off permanently if it means to stop you!" She shouted towards him.

Hinata's word nearly send a chill down the Uchiha's spine. _'This power… Is this really Hinata?'_ A cold sweat rolls down his cheek. He couldn't make out what this power was. _'Such power… She's different from before… Much different.'_ He shot a glare right back towards Hinata as he gets into a defensive stance. He braced himself. He had a feeling she was going to attack. "Is this your true power?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure myself… But I'll make use of it, and stop you. Even if it kills me!" Hinata pulled back, then hits the air itself with the palm of her hand, she releases a high speed air blast towards Sasuke. Sasuke's eye widen as he put both his arms up to guard himself from the blast, but when it hit him, he still went flying! He barely saw that coming. Hinata took off running towards him at full speed and hit him right in the stomach with her open palm before his feet could even touch the floor. He couldn't guard against it either. Sasuke choked up blood, while his eyes were rolling behind his head. She had knocked the breath out of him. Hinata wasn't done yet. She began to hit him with a barrage of Gentle fist strikes in the stomach keeping him from off his feet, then kicks him right under the chin with the palm of her hand. Sasuke couldn't do nothing but take the hit before he got send flying.

Sasuke managed to drags his feet against the water to come to a halt, but the pain was immense. She's really gotten stronger! Sasuke gasps as he looked up after her reflection off the water showing her in the air. Hinata came down on Sasuke using both of her hands and hits Sasuke on his head knocking him under the water by force. Sasuke didn't have time to react as he sent down underwater with massive force. He eventually was able to come to a halt. He swam back to the surface then shot himself out of the water before he landed on the water sliding his feet on top of it heading straight towards Hinata.

Hinata took off in a sprint towards Sasuke then she also began to slide against the water heading towards Sasuke. She then jumps through the air then the moment she got close enough to Sasuke, she swung her hand across his face. Her speed has increased tremulously, and Sasuke's Sharingan couldn't keep up with her as she hit with her open palm across the face knocking Sasuke onto his back, but he does a back flip to get back up to his feet and to get some distances! He was still wincing from the sharp pain across his face. Hinata didn't give him any breathing room, she ran in front of Sasuke and kicks him in the stomach then hits him with the palm of her hand in the face, then she hit back against his stomach slamming him towards the water below her while sending herself into the air. Hinata's attacks were doing a lot more damage then her previous ones were. Before Sasuke could get back up to his feet, he spotted Hinata diving back down to him.

He began to form hand signs rapidly before he finished, and inhales deeply. _**"Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu!"**_ Sasuke spat out a giant fire ball into the air to cover him from Hinata. She'll think twice before attack him now! He knew she couldn't dodge it in mid-air. She was his now! Little did Sasuke know, she wasn't planning on dodging that fire ball.

She gathered the chakra towards one of her hands, and thrust her hand forwards sending another powerful wind blast go down towards the fire ball. _**"Eight Trigrams Air Palm!"**_ The gust of wind blew away all of fire. The air blast hit the water making a small tidal wave on impact. The blast even caught Sasuke by surprised. It knocked the wind out of him temporary. Sasuke was seen laying down against the water, until Hinata landed on top of him with her feet knocking him underwater. That kick woke him right back up. Sasuke grips onto his stomach in agony as he winces in pain again. Everything he does now is getting blow back!

 _'Her attacks are stronger, and faster now… I can barely keep up!'_ He began swim back up to the surface of the water, and jumps out of the water. He didn't notices Hinata until next second. She had jumped right in front of him, then kicked him in the back on the head. Sasuke was flipped upside down, before Hinata hit him against his back with another open palm. Blood made it's way out of Sasuke mouth before she was launched through the air, and slammed against the cliff whiling spinning through the air. He created a smokescreen around him on impact to the cliff. The ground was shaking slightly showing just how powerful Hinata hit him. Hinata didn't hesitate as she dashes through the smoke landing in front of Sasuke's body. Sasuke's eyes were closed. His body was in agony. It was in so much pain as he could barely manages to move a muscle.

Hinata stood over Sasuke's body, then she leans down towards him going onto one knee and gently grabs on to his collar. He looks to be willing to listen now. Hinata's eyes slowly softens. "Let's go home. I don't want to fight anymore. I'm not enjoying having to hurt you, Sasuke! I just… don't want to lose you..." She said. She couldn't just stand back, and let him walk. Not to his death.

Sasuke slowly opens his eyes to look back up at Hinata's face. She's still talking about taking back to the Leaf Village? "Just shut up, would you?" He heard enough out of her. Sasuke could feel his rage beginning to build up within him. He was getting so mad, that he forgotten that his body was still hurting. He sits up, and gets in Hinata's face, and grabs her by the collar of her jacket. "You don't even know how it feels to lose a family! It's not like you went and loss your family! You always had your family! I lose mine to my brother!" Sasuke shouted her. How could she even think of comparing herself to him? "You don't want to lose me? I had to lose everything!" The young boy clenches his teeth. "Someone like you could never understand the pain I'm going through!"

Sasuke tackled her and they both began to fall from the top of the cliff. Hinata gasped at Sasuke bold movement. She pushes him off of her as they were falling to the river. They were staring at each other as they were falling. Both flipped through the air and lands on top of logs that started to stick out of the water. Sasuke slowly stood up from his log, still looking directly at the young Hyuga. Strangely enough, Hinata knew exactly how Sasuke felt more then he knows and she knew now would be the best time to tell him everything. She looks down towards the water watching her reflection display the expression on her face. "It's true, I don't have a clue what it's like to lose a family. I have my parents and my cousin. I only lose my uncle and I wasn't even very close to him." Hinata's tone began to soften slightly. "My dad was tough on me and I know he expects me to be perfect at everything. He's always striving me to be the Head of the Main Branch. So I had to go through grueling training." Hinata's eye soften as she reminisces on the time her own father gave her a look of disapproval. "You see, I failed at that…"

Sasuke's gaze slowly began to go down towards the water, but he kept his eyes still on Hinata in case she did something sneaky. Hinata had no desire to use tactics like that. She merely closed her eyes and became to explain her reason behind how similar their lives. "I began to lose faith in myself and started to cry..." Hinata started, but paused before a small smile appeared on her face. "But a boy came up to me and offered to help me train, since he didn't like to see me cry or get picked on. I was always told that the Uchiha clan was our enemy, and couldn't be trusted." Her smile softens but it began to widen. "But you were different. You always told me to do my best, and strive to get as strong as I could. You encouraged me. You were alone just like me. You lose your family, and my family doesn't even bother to care about my presences. So I knew we were alike." Hinata starts to remember everything they did together. Her first memory took place at the Training grounds. It was when they were resting from today's training. Sasuke went off somewhere in the village and came back carrying a small lunch box. She was sitting under the tree still panting from their earlier training.

Sasuke was walking over towards her holding out a lunch box. He held it out for the young Hyuga to take. "Here." He offered to her. He brought her a little something. She's been improving, so he figured he'll buy her lunch for today. Think of it as his way of saying... 'He's proud of her.'

Hinata was leaning against the tree resting up from today's training, before she looked up at him then tilts his head innocently to the side. She wasn't aware of him giving her the lunch as a 'job well done'. "W-What's that?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitches a bit. Can't she tell what it is? Obviously, it's food. "What does it look like? It's a lunch box." He answered flatly almost beginning to question her I.Q. "I brought you food for training so well. Think of it as a reward." He crouched down and held it her in front of her.

Hinata didn't expect this from him. But to see him willingly give her such kindness, made her smile slightly. She slowly takes the boxed lunch from him. "T-Thanks." She was beginning to feel her cheeks burning.

Sasuke huffed before he turned his head away from the young Hyuga. "Just take it…" He was reluctant in willing it to her now, that she's him this strange look. He crossed his arms trying to ignore it. It's not a big deal buying her lunch, is it?

Hinata places the lunch box on her lap, then looks back up at him blushing still. She began to hesitate in her tiny request. Her cheeks began to redden even more, nearly turning her entire face red. "U-Um…" Hinata's word gained Sasuke's attention. He looked at her at the corner of his eye. "W-Would you like to s-share it?" She managed to ask, but she was stuttering again. "I-I mean…you did help me, so I'll give you h-half."

Sasuke turn around towards and raise an eyebrow at her request. Wouldn't that ruin the reason the purpose of buying it? "But I brought for you…" He repeated.

"A-And now, I'm sharing it with y-you…" She looks up at him still smiling but her face was completely red now. She doing her best not to faint at the moment. She wanted to go through with this in the end.

Sasuke let out a small sigh, before a small smile managed to make it's way across his face. He didn't expect this from her. "I can't say no, can I?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. Hinata shook her head. She let out a giggle seconds later. Besides, this is her way of saying thank you for helping her with her training. "It's can't be helped…" Sasuke mumbled to himself. Sasuke walks over then took a seat next to Hinata under the tree.

Her second precious memory appeared in her head. It was at a time when night had fallen and it was time to go home. Both Hinata and Sasuke were walking through the streets of the Leaf Village. Sasuke was escorting Hinata home, since she was too afraid to walk home by herself at night, so Sasuke decided to drop her off at her house before heading home himself. The main reason was because he had to go in the same direction as her to his house anyway. He kept on telling himself that, but he secretly wanted to walk with her. But that proved difficult, seeing her walking pace was getting slower and slower with each second.

Sasuke was casually walking through the streets with his hands in his pockets. He was walking slowly so he wouldn't leave Hinata behind. Speaking of behind, Hinata was walking right behind Sasuke with her head down, while twiddling her thumbs.

She kept on sneaking a peek at Sasuke's backside. She was feeling nervous. More nervous than usual. She thought she gotten used to being around him, but this time felt different… Sasuke was beginning to grow irritated of having to slow down his pace just so she could keep up.

Sasuke suddenly stopped right in his tracks, then turns around towards Hinata with a slight hint of annoyances on his face. Hinata hadn't stopped in time and bumped into Sasuke's chest. She stumbles back from the sudden crash, but she kept her balances then looked up at Sasuke. "W-What?" She asked.

Sasuke looks down towards her with his normal stoic looking face. "Walk beside me. It feels weird with you staring at my back." Sasuke answered her flatly. It's annoying.

Hinata's eyes widen, as her face turned bright red. "I-I wasn't staring!" She exclaimed not wanting to admit that she was staring... a bit.

Sasuke didn't care for her admitting to it or not. Either way, he didn't like it. "Whatever. Just stand beside me." He just wanted her to stand beside him rather not behind him. This isn't how normal people walk home together, not that he knew.

Hinata blush continued along her face as she looks down towards the ground. "U-Um…O-Okay." She hesitantly agreed. Though she was incredibly shy about it. She slowly speed up and stood beside Sasuke this time. She was blushing more now. Sasuke hadn't noticed her red cheeks as he started walking ahead again. Hinata follows after him, this time walking next to him, still twiddling her thumbs.

Her heart was beating repeatedly. Her face was continuously feeling hot. She couldn't even look at him. They both continue to walk in complete silences until Hinata decided to try to muster up the courage a start a conversation, since it was getting a little too awkward between them. Plus she wanted to break out of her shell. Talking with others is the only way to do that. Hinata took a deep breathe before she looked over towards Sasuke. "U-Um…!"

Hinata heard a few noises from behind her that had caught her off-guard. They sounded like a few trash cans rubbing against each other. Hinata's eyes widen as she jumps in fear from the sound she heard. "Ah!"

Sasuke stopped a few feet in front of her and turns to her with a bit of a deadpanned look in his eye. What is she so afraid of? "It's nothing, but a few trashcans. Quit worrying." There's nothing to be afraid of.

"I-I guess so…" Hinata reluctantly agreed as she took another step forward. Suddenly, a trashcan was knocked over, and something black come running out of the alleyway towards Hinata quickly. Sasuke turned around from the sudden sound.

Hinata screamed at t by e sight of the small black figure she managed to spot out behind the trash cans. She was aware of how tightly she clinging to Sasuke's arm Even Sasuke was a little surprised by her actions. "What gotten into you?" He looked up over her head to take a look at what spooked her.

He spotted a black cat running in between Hinata's legs, and continues running down the street into another alleyway. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. There was something out there. The young Uchiha stares at where the cat had ran, dumbfounded. "Okay, maybe there was something other than trashcans." He commented under his breath.

Hinata began blushing brightly red as she finally realized what she was doing. She took notices to the warmth pressed against her body, then she pulled away quickly, backing away from him. She bows down to him apologizing rapidly. "S-Sorry!" She shouted.

Sasuke places his hands back in his pockets and clears his throat. "It's okay…" He turns his back to her, still a little dumbfounded that a black cat came out. "Stay close to me…"

Hinata nods slowly. She didn't have a problem with that. "O-Okay…" She just won't get... too close this time.

The young Uchiha turns his head back around to her to say one last thing to her before they start walking again. "That way, if anything does happen, I can protect you." Sasuke faced forward and began to walk ahead again. Hinata was a little taken back from his words. He was going to protect her? She felt a warm feeling inside her body, when he said that. She slowly starts to smile as she runs off after him.

Hinata couldn't help but enjoy the times they had spend together. Those times together were important to her, they were dear to her, something she wish they could have continued doing if they were back in the village. It didn't take much time for Hinata realizes something. She felt a strong bond with Sasuke. A "special" bond. One she wishes to protect no matter what. The name of the bond she was thinking of was "Love.".

Hinata held a hand over her chest with her gaze onto the ground. Her eyes were so softened. "You was more to me, then just a friend through my eyes… I saw you differently than everyone else. I developed a crush on you, and wanted to always stay close to you so we could develop our skills together."

Sasuke looked down letting his hair shadow over his eyes. He knew how he felt about her, but… Is that really the reason why she's fighting so hard for him? Does she… "Why, Hinata? Why would you go so far for me?" Sasuke finally asked. He had to know. What could be that driven her to fight so hard to keep him from leaving? Sasuke's never considered his life so valuable that someone should die for his sake.

Hinata still has her hand on her chest as she looks up towards Sasuke. "Because this is the first time, I've ever felt this way about someone close to me. My heart aches at the sight of you leaving and it feels all fluttered when you're around. It's a special bond that only you and I can create." She smile softly. "I… I love you Sasuke." She confessed her feelings to him right on the spot with her soft smile along her face. This strange aura was giving her was completely in shock from her saying the words _'I love you'_. Those words… He couldn't ignore them even if he wanted to. Sasuke was staring directly at her. She loved... him? He's never had something tell him that outside of his family. She felt that strongly for... him? Sasuke couldn't help but remember the first time they ever seen each other when they were kids. Sasuke was alone at the dock while a little girl was walking with her father near the docks.

Sasuke was looking down at the water. He could see the depressed expression of himself reflecting from the water. This was the time when his brother Itachi had killed his clan and left the village. There was a little girl wearing a kimono walking near the docks where the Uchiha was sitting down at. It was Hinata and she was with her father. She was looking around and happened to noticed the Uchiha at the docks. The boy peer the girl's curiosity. Sasuke felt like somebody was watching him then turned around having spotted a girl with snowy white eyes looking directly at him.

He didn't know who she was, but he could tell just from her eyes alone that she was from the Hyuga Clan. But she was… different. She was a girl but she wasn't like any of the other girls back at the Academy. Hinata realized he was looking at her hid behind her father's leg, while her cheeks redden. She slowly sticks her head out slightly, with a small smile across her face. Sasuke continues to look towards her at the side of his eyes. He found himself smiling back at her. He closed his eyes then turns back to the water.

Sasuke knew the moment they spotted each other that that was when their fates had become one with each other. Hinata felt the same way, even though they're supposes to be enemies, she couldn't see Sasuke as an enemy no matter how much her father told her to never talk or trust a Uchiha.

Hinata still had a soft smile along her face. "That's why I'll do whatever it takes to stop you and bring you back." Because of their bond, this was why she was willing to do whatever it takes to save him. She was willing to even die for him. Her feelings were that strong for the young boy.

Sasuke hung his head over with a shadow hovering over his eyes. Why did she have to fall for a guy like him? She had just make it so much more arduous. He clenched his hand into a tight fist. He slid his hand into his pocket to pull out something. It was his Leaf Village headband. "Sorry, Hinata." His voice was carrying a hint of regret now. He began to tie the headband around his head. "It's just too late." He finishes tying the headband on his head tightly before he looked up towards Hinata with sheer determination. "I can't turn back now…" After her confession, he was not only fighting against Hinata... now he's fighting against his own emotions.

Sasuke suddenly focuses chakra to his feet to spilt the log under him into pieces. He lands on the water then caught a sharpen piece of wood from the log then threw it towards Hinata's log making her's break apart.

Hinata gasps as she fell, but she jumps off of the log at last second landing on his feet, getting into her Gentle Fist stance. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes began changing, and without either one of them noticing, his Sharingan grew another tomoe, becoming fully matured. Sasuke was prepared to continued their fight.

"Come Hinata!" Sasuke was ready to challenge her and her new found strength. He lowered himself into a defensive position holding one hand out towards Hinata, and the other one behind him. "If that's how it is, then I'll have to sever our 'Special Bond'!" Sasuke declared out towards her. As long as this bond between them is there, he'll never be able to strong enough to kill his brother.

Hinata's expression took an opposite turn. She clenches her fist, as she glares towards Sasuke. She was unaware of the glare, but for him to threaten their bond like that... Now this battle was even more serious. "Sever it?" She repeated while closing her eyes. "Just like that? You can't sever our bond, not without having to take my life. Can you really bring yourselves to do that?" She asked him not liking where this conservation was going. He can't do that... can he?

Sasuke had a small cocky grin along his face. He knows that seems near to impossible... "It's possible, but it won't be easy." He chuckled before he began scan her body with his Sharingan. "I'll admit you're strong. You're one of the strongest ninjas I've ever fought so far. The pain we're feeling is what makes us strong, Hinata! I'm going to put it to the test now of which of our desires is stronger." His grin faded away as his expression turned dead serious. "Your love for me… or my hatred of my brother!" Sasuke began to feel a hint of confidences building up inside of him again. "Just to let you know, I put on the headband because I can see you now as my equal." Sasuke lifts up one of his hands, and points at his forehead using his thumb. "All you've got to do is leave one scratch on my forehead and I just might give you the victory. Not that you will be able to."

Hinata reopens her eyes as she stares at Sasuke with her pupils becoming more distinct and the veins near her temples began to bulge. "You're still looking down on me, but I don't care about winning against you anymore. I just want to take you back home, to a place where you truly belong." She narrowed her eyes. She was prepared to charge. "Sasuke!"

"Enough! No more words! From here on out we stick to just fighting!" His eyes widens with rage. "Come!" He demanded. Hinata was more than willing to approach him. She'll end this quickly. She took off running towards Sasuke at her full speed. Hinata ran so fast that she caused the water below her feet shoot up into the air behind her as she ran towards Sasuke.

Sasuke kicks down behind him, and suddenly a piece of the broken log came up. He caught it than threw the plate towards Hinata while she was running. Hinata had pierced right through the plate. It split in half just as quickly as she was running towards Sasuke. Her speed had cut right through it like butter.

Sasuke narrows his eyes, as he watches the log fall into pieces. _'Razor sharp speed, huh?'_ He thought by to himself before he notices something strange. His eyes widened slightly. For some reason he was able to see her movements now. Hinata thrust her palm forward the moment she's gotten close enough to him. She was aiming for his face.

Sasuke suddenly caught her hand by the wrist, and hits her with his other hand right under her arm making her flip over him in the process. _'I can see.'_ That caught Hinata by a surprises. How did she see that coming? Maybe if she was going slower he could have, but how did she see then? That was her max speed!

Hinata flipped over Sasuke still a bit in shock. _'What?'_ She landed on her feet behind Sasuke and attempted thrust her hand towards him again, but Sasuke dodged her palm with ease. Hinata tried again to hit him, she thrust her hand forward only to be dodged again, but this time Sasuke countered her and punches her in the face twice then trips her off her feet.

Hinata winced as she began to fall over to the water, but she rolled onto her back around him. _'Something's different!'_ Hinata quickly got back up to her feet and attempts to hit him once more. There's got to be a blind spot somewhere. Like from behind. She thrusts her hand forward towards Sasuke's backside, but he jumped up into the air evading her again with ease. He lands on top of the cliff above her with a smirk along his face.

Hinata jumped up after him landing on the wall and began running up the cliff heading for Sasuke. Sasuke began to change his defensive stance into one necessary for fighting at this latitude. _'Her moves that were too fast before…I can see them now.'_ He braces himself as the young Hyuga began to thrust both hands creating a barrage of open palms at him.

Sasuke moves to the side dodging each, and every attack she tries to hit him with. Hinata was beginning to grow aggravated at only hitting air! Something was wrong. Sasuke was moving differently then before. She then jumped up to thrust her hand downward to Sasuke's head. _'Why can't I hit him anymore…?!'_ Hinata was beginning to panic. Sasuke evaded her attack again, but before she touched the ground, he knees her right in the stomach, knocking her down the cliff.

Hinata felt the knee connect with her stomach. She flew back, drags her feet on the cliff slowly coming to a halt. She looked up towards Sasuke panting and wincing from the pain He managed to knock some wind out of her in that last attack. 'What's going on? His moves have changed completely!' She couldn't tell that his Sharingan had matured. She had her Byakugan activated but his chakra looked the exact same this whole time!

Sasuke huffed before he changes his stances once again, and gets ready for Hinata to charge at him again. A cocky grin was still on his face. He was mocking her. Hinata shook her head, biting her bottom lip. _'No… I can't let myself get defeated here! This is a must win!'_

Hinata took off running again, but she began to approach him differently. She tries dashing from side to side getting closers towards Sasuke in due time. She had to find way to get past his Sharingan. _'I'll try combining my Gentle Fist, with regular hits!'_

She suddenly disappeared in front of Sasuke. Sasuke's body pulsed. He felt a surge of power coursing through his veins each pushing second. Sasuke knew it was the Cursemark leaning him more power. It was allowing him to see Hinata's every move before she could make it. ' _The curse mark must be leaning me more power. It's helping me see every move she makes.'_ Little did Sasuke know it was bypassing Hinata's Byakugan. The young Hyuga appeared in front of the Uchiha and started throwing punches, as well as throwing open palm thrust. She was switching between the two conservatively.

Sasuke happened to noticed she change in strategy. If this were his Sharingan from before, then maybe it'd have worked. Sadly, these eyes were more precise, and he had no problem with telling the difference between the two, and was able to evade both kinds of assault. _'Trying to switch it up? Nice try, but that won't work! Your moves are as clear as day to me!'_ He punches her twice in the face once he spotted an opening her defenses, then he spun around and kicks her in the face knocking her off her feet.

Hinata was knocked off her feet and feel through the air before she landed on the ground feeling the stinging sensation of agony among her face. That last kick that Sasuke given her make her bite her own lip. She slowly began moving. She slowly moved , she looked up with blood rolling down her lip.

Sasuke smirked, as he changes his stances again yet again. _'As long as I have these eyes, there'll be no need for me to use chakra anymore. The curse mark would probably eat too much of it anyway. Hinata would take away my chakra as well.'_

Hinata groans as she slowly made her way back up to her feet. She places her hand up towards her lips to wipe the blood. 'With vision like this, I can see the image of Hinata's every moves before it happens...' Sasuke thought to himself with the same cocky grin on his face. Hinata clenched her teeth together and started running towards him again.

Sasuke balls up his hand into a fist, then prepared himself for the next move. 'And time my attacks accordingly!' Hinata opened up her hand, then thrust it towards Sasuke. Sasuke threw his fist forward towards Hinata. Both of them attacked at the same time as the other, but Sasuke's fist beat her to the punch, and collided at her face. Hinata let out a scream from the hit, she went flew down towards the river below them and slammed into the water with a splash.

She slowly began descend deeper underwater wincing heavily from the pain. She could barely move. So much pain... The pain from all of Sasuke's attacks were taking their toll on her body. 'This is bad… He can read my move like an open book! I've got to find a way to get pass his eyes… But how?' Hinata continued to winces in pain closing one eye. Sasuke jumps off the cliff landing on up top of the water. He slowly held his hands together while closing his eyes and takes a deep breathe before he exhaled.

Hinata slowly opens her eye back up, and finally thought of a plan that would work. It was the only plan she could think of at the moment. It maybe the only way to get pass his Sharingan. 'I've got it! It's risky…But that all I got right now.' She digs her hand into his ninja tool bag behind her back. She began looking around inside of the bag until she found what she was looking for.

Sasuke continued to stand completely still on the water, with his eyes closed. He was calming down all of his senses. He exhales deeply again. That's when Hinata shot herself out of the water a pretty far distances behind Sasuke's back. Hinata flew through the very air before she began gliding through the air heading in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke reopens his eyes then turned around crouching down but it eyes widens in shock as he notices something sizzling from off of her back. _'What?'_ Hinata had a few explosive tags attached to her back, and continues gliding towards Sasuke about to get in range of him. Sasuke panicked for a spilt second thinking she might have lose her mind!

Sasuke performed a series of back flips, before he jumped up into the air quickly distancing himself from her. Hinata slams down against the water and she exploded making the water shoot up at the exact place where she landed. The water that flew up into the air started coming down like rain on top of Sasuke's body. Sasuke lands on top of the water in front of the explosion with his eyes still widen in shock.

"Is she crazy?!" Sasuke stared through the water trying to see if maybe she was standing up inside of the water. The explosion of water began to come back down creating waves of water. Suddenly a piece of wood went flying past Sasuke. Wait... a piece of wood? "A substitution?"

Sasuke didn't react in time when Hinata's hands came out of the water under Sasuke. She grabbed Sasuke by his ankles. She make sure to have a firm grip on his ankles. Sasuke looked down and was about to jump through the air, but he was too late as Hinata jump out of the water forcing Sasuke to fall over towards the ground. She suddenly started spinning rapidly while holding onto Sasuke's ankles.

 _ **"Rotation!"**_ She shouted before she started to spin even faster, using the speed from her rotation to increases her spinning. She created a shield of chakra around herself and Sasuke but Sasuke had no time to brace himself for the rapid spin. She loosens up her grip, and tossed Sasuke away like a rag doll towards the wall.

Sasuke went flying to the wall at unbelievable speed, and slammed against the wall making the whole entire place shake for a moment. Hinata was panting for a bit, as she looks at where she send him flying. She was checking to see if she did any serious damage to him. She could see him against the wall unresponsive. "Did I get him…?" She asked herself, but she felt a little nudge from her jacket. Hinata used her Byakugan to see what was nudging against her jacket, but then she heard Sasuke's voice echoing throughout the Whole Valley.

 _ **"Fire Style, Dragon Flame Jutsu!"**_ Fire erupted from where Sasuke was located. Now, he was angry. The flames shot up like a pillar from his body like a pillar, while his eyes intensified in rage. The fire began heading straight towards her, channeling down a thin thread towards her. Hinata looked once more at where the nudge came from and she notices a wire attached to her jacket. She was about to cut the thin with chakra, but before she could do anything about it, the fire from Sasuke's jutsu slam against her, and it exploded into a small fiery tornado around her. The screams from Hinata echoed throughout the entire valley. The scream was of utter agony.

Sasuke let out a heavy grunt and a few groans as he slowly made his way to feet. He had to uses the wall he was jammed against to get back up to his feet. He was panting heavily as he looked over at the bright orange light illuminating from the fire. The flames from the fire were reflecting off of Sasuke's onyx colored eyes. Sorrow was slowly overtaking his eyes. His eyes slowly softens as he took notices to the screams stopping.

There was no response for a while, so Sasuke figured out that the last jutsu must have did the trick. As much as he didn't want it to be true, he began to think she was dead. The fire displayed right in front of him slowly began to die down onto the ground revealing Hinata's body on the ground. Sasuke grew quieter. She was unresponsive. He turns his back to her and starts waking away from her body. "I really did it. I really killed her…" His voice was hollow, it was empty. He continued walking, and closes his eyes while his bangs covered his eyes. Why was did he feel like... he actually died on the inside?

He felt some strange liquid like substances rolling down his eyes. What was this pain he was feeling? This pain was... horrible. Sasuke began rubbing his eyes with his arms to stop this strange substances from rolling down his eyes, but while Sasuke was rubbing his eyes, he suddenly heard a faint voice. A voice he didn't at all imagine that would be heard anymore.

"Sa….suke…"

That voice stopped Sasuke cold right in his tracks. There was no way... His eyes shot open as he felt his blood run cold for the moment. He turned around with his expression expressing utter horror at the sight. He gasped as a powerful gust of wind was blowing past Sasuke's body. He hovered an arm over his eyes before he lowered that arm to witness the wind disbursing the fire and revealed Hinata's body moving. She slowly began to stand up onto her feet, as her jacket started falling into pieces due to the burn holes on it, revealing her traditional Hyuga garb underneath it. She looks up towards Sasuke with her eyes glowing white. Sasuke was now face to face with a fully 'awakened' Hinata. This battle has just taken a deadly turn.


	3. Love vs Hatred

A powerful blast of gust was still blow all around both Sasuke and Hinata. The wind was spiraling around Hinata, but at the same time pushing past Sasuke. He hovered an arm over his eyes before he lowered that arm to witness the wind disbursing the flames and revealed Hinata's body moving. She slowly began to stand up onto her feet, as her jacket started falling into pieces due to the burn holes on it, revealing her traditional Hyuga garb underneath it. She looks up towards Sasuke with her eyes glowing white. Sasuke was now face to face with a fully 'awakened' Hinata. The amount of power she was display was extraordinary. Sasuke couldn't even describe the amount of power he was witnessing now. It was on a completely different level than before. Sasuke swallows hard as the wind slowly died down.

"What…?" Sasuke asked himself. He began to looks into her eyes using his Sharingan. His red crimson eye made contact with her shiny snow white eyes. _'Her eyes…They've completely awakened!'_ He swallows hard again as he starts to feet few drops of sweat rolling down his cheeks. One of them being a cold one. The power became radiating from Hinata's body, and the aura took form around her entire body. Hinata herself could feel the power spreading throughout her very veins. Unlike Sasuke who was witnessing the power from the outside, Hinata could feel the power from the inside. It was warm and gentle, yet fierce and powerful. She also began to stare right back into Sasuke's eyes. She could have swore she saw a tiny hint of fear. Hinata slowly closed her eyes as she lowered herself into her Gentle fist stances. She took a deep breath, then her eyes shot open as her power exploded sending a shockwave through the water, and managed to create a tidal wave of water that was heading directly for Sasuke.

The young Uchiha puts both of his arms up quickly to block the tidal wave. He gritted his teeth before he was engulfed within the water, within seconds the water passes through him but as soon as the tidal finishes passing through him, his eyes widen seeing Hinata's heading straight for him. She had dashed towards him and began to hit him rapidly with both of her hands overwhelming him with barrages of attacks, lucky for Sasuke he was barely evading her attacks until she gathers chakra to the palm of her hand then emits a constant stream of chakra from her palms, and swings it towards Sasuke quickly. Sasuke's eye shot open for when he saw that, unfortunately Sasuke had no time to evade all of it, and was hit across the face.

The stream of chakra caught Sasuke completely off-guard and he was launched through across the valley. The force from the chakra stream caused Sasuke to bounces against the water uncontrollably. The strength behind that one steam of chakra had enough force to send him suddenly flying like a rag doll. It was even more powerful than when she threw him across the valley after using Rotation. Sasuke eventually stop himself by landing on his feet then dragged his feet on the water stopping himself by using a random log that came out of the water. Luckily, he managed to make used of it or else, he would've kept going. He stood on top of the log panting.

Hinata lowered herself back into her trademark Gentle fist stances. Sasuke was still panting, but he slowly regain some of his composure. Sasuke managed to evade most of the damage just now, but his head paid the price. Blood began to roll down his forehead from underneath the forehead. Sasuke didn't noticed he was bleeding yet. He was still in disbelief at how much stronger Hinata had gotten. He stares at her with a shocked look in his eyes. _'What was that? I can still read her movements. But that stream of chakra she used. I couldn't read it at all. That aura of her. It's not any normal chakra... It prevents me from seeing her chakra-based attacks...'_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He may or may not have figured out how her power works. It comes in response to a 'need', not a desire to get stronger. This **'awakening'** state must be triggered by either her desperation or indignation. Right now, it's more out of desperation.

 _'I see…'_ Sasuke may have just figured out what her source of power is. The Byakugan is a lot more similar to the Sharingan than Sasuke had expected. "I think I can understand your power now!" Sasuke shouted before he took off running to the side of the valley and began jumping from one rock to another keeping his distances from Hinata. Hinata wasn't going to let him escape that easily, she began to slide on top of the water heading in the same direction as Sasuke. Sasuke began to perform several different hand signs before he spat out three smaller fire balls towards her while he was still moving using his surroundings to his advantages.

Hinata show very little effort in dodging each fire ball and she suddenly turns and began heading directly towards Sasuke. Sasuke began to form a few more hand signs swiftly. He can't let her come near him! _**"Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu!"**_ Sasuke expelled a giant fire ball from his mouth and it took form into a massive ball of roaring flames and it heads straight towards Hinata. The young Hyuga continued on her path towards Sasuke, she took notices to the massive ball of fire, and started to emits two streams of chakra from the palm of her hands, the chakra streams began to grow slightly larger, and more flexible. The chakra streams began to surround her entire body like a barricade between her and the fireball. The giant fireball hits the barricade of chakra streams and explodes on impact creating a hot steam that surround the area where Hinata was at.

Slowly the steam clears out revealing to Sasuke, a Hinata that was completely unharmed. It was as if the fireball hasn't even touch her. No... It didn't touch her at all! The chakra streams that were surrounding her like a barricade had protected her. She places her hand down to the side as the chakra streams vanishes into thin air. Sasuke was beginning to feel aggravated by this new abilities. He couldn't spot a weakness! Not only could the chakra streams that she emits be used offensively but for defenses as well?!

 _'That chakra can protect her…?!_ ' Sasuke thought while losing his composure. He gritted his teeth tightly together. _'Calm down… The Hyuga specializes in Taijutsu. She can't hit me, if I'm not close enough.'_ Sasuke let out a soft sigh. He had to stay calm. Losing his cool is just what she wants. ' _So if I keep my distances I should be safe.'_

Suddenly Hinata slide her hand downward then held it out to the side of her emitting a chakra stream. Then she thrust her hand forward extending the chakra stream towards Sasuke. He wasn't safe at long-range or close-range! Sasuke realized that just in time to jumps into the air over the chakra stream Hinata's gaze followed him then motions her hand upwards allowing the stream of chakra to pursue after him. Hinata was trying to make it wrap around one of his ankles so she could restrain him, but he was making that difficult for her.

Sasuke spotted the chakra stream heading for him at blinding speed and narrowly evaded it before he began falling back towards the water. She was watching him thoroughly before she motions her hands downwards making the stream of chakra pursue him again. Sasuke was doing his best to keep his distances from it. He knew that if he were to touch him, he'd be in a world of hurt. He landed on the water below, and quickly dives out of the way so the chakra stream hit the water instead of him.

Hinata emits another chakra stream with her other hand, then throws it against the water cutting against it. She cut the water extremely fast making the water shoot up around Sasuke, blinding him from seeing beyond the water. Sasuke readied himself as he began looking around the place keeping an eye out for her chakra steams. If he let his guard down for even a second, he's done for.

Hinata motions her other hand, she swung her hand with the extended chakra stream towards the pillar of water, and it pierces through the water towards Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widen before he ducks down narrowly evading it. The chakra steam went over Sasuke's head, but then it came back, but Hinata aimed a bit lower this time making the chakra stream target his legs. Sasuke spotted it coming, then jumps over it, and over the whirlpool of water.

He had to get some distances from Hinata. Staying close to her was too dangerous as she is now. He had to find some way to get to her, but she wasn't giving him any breathing room for him to think. Hinata jumps up into the air lands on the cliff behind her while focuses a fix amount of chakra to her feet. She sticks to the wall before scanning the area for Sasuke. She watches Sasuke as he tried to make for a strategic withdraw. He was getting away! "I won't let you!" She launches herself through the air then opens her arms out before she began to glide in the air in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke continued to run and hop away, but he stopped among hearing her voice. He then turns around towards where her voice came from and spotted Hinata heading his way. Hinata quickly emitted two chakra streams from the palm of her hands, one for each hand, and cuts against the water in front of Sasuke with one of them. The chakra stream created a tidal wave of water and the water was about to engulf Sasuke again, but then a chakra stream pierced through the wall of water and hits Sasuke in the abdomen carrying him and sending him towards the cliff behind him.

Sasuke impacted against the wall causing the entire cliff to collapsed right after him, the rocks fells onto the water creating several more tidal waves and strong ripple along the water. The entire valley began to tremble from the force. Luckily for Sasuke, the waves of water had pushes Sasuke out of harm's way and toward a nearby land with him. He was laying down on top of the ground before he began to wince in pain. He slowly began to move while clutching his stomach. This is crazy... How could she be pushing him so back so easily?

Hinata landed on the nearby cliff near the piece of surface Sasuke was on. She jumps into the air and began emitting a large amount of chakra streams around her body like a barricade again. The barricade of chakra steam began to expand from her body as she glides through the air towards Sasuke with the shield expanding. Sasuke realized what she was right to do. She was trying to crush his bones so he wouldn't be able to move anymore! He began to run as fast as he could away from her while she was approaching him like a meteor about to crash. _'She's going to crush my bones with that!'_ Sasuke shouted in his head, he had to get away from her before it was too late!

Hinata had slammed onto the ground with the chakra streams protecting her from the impact to the concrete floor. Sasuke had literally gotten away by a hair. He had jumped at very last second using the massive wind from the impact that managed to squeeze from underneath Hinata's jutsu. Sasuke landed on the foot panting heavily That was too close. He took several steps back from Hinata, and stopped against the wall behind him having fear display along his face. Hinata allowed the chakra streams to vanish from around her and she lands on the ground on her feet. She drops now to one knee placing one of her hands flat along the ground, and the other in the air towards him while closing her eyes slowly to concentrate on something.

Sasuke was looking directly at her in shock. He hadn't taken her eyes off her since she almost crushed him a second ago. He leans back against the wall behind him, then slid down to the floor in absolute shock and fear. _'What's wrong with her? I can't do anything but dodge!'_ He was being pushed back so easily. She had literally backed him up into a corner! The Cursemark from his neck began to spread across his head face slowly. He was hesitating on whether or not he should make a move. He could only thing of one thing that could help him here.

Hinata reopens her eyes, then as she pulls against the ground, suddenly the ground revealed a chakra stream hidden underneath. It came up from the ground and before had time to react, it had wraps around Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprised as it wrapped around his stomach. He was too busy staring at her, he hadn't thought she would use the ground to hide her chakra! "Don't be scared…It'll be over soon." Hinata informed him as she pulls the chakra stream that had surrounded Sasuke towards her at full strength. Sasuke was being forced to come closer towards her. He began yelling while being was forced to come closer to her.

As he got closer to her, she opened up her other hand, and thrust it forward colliding directly with Sasuke right in the face, she had launched him back towards the wall but this time he impacted against the wall so powerfully that he left a giant crater behind him. He slid down to the floor with the Cursemark still across his face. He was unresponsive.

Hinata narrowed her eyes unsure if he was still conscious or not. Sasuke moved his hand slightly. He started moving, and suddenly began to starts snickering before he went onto his hands, and knees. "Looks like I don't have a choice in the matter… Can't get around it, I guess." Sasuke looked up at Hinata with the markings of the Cursemark spread along his face. "I'll just go ahead, and let the curse mark do what it must. I don't know what's going to happen to me in the end, but I rather let it take over than to lose to you. Just remember…" He slowly began to make his way back up on his feet with his arms hanging on the side. "You forced me into doing this… Hinata."

The curse mark started to spread along his entire body. His skin began to darken turning dark-grey, his hair started to grow even longer and had turn dark blue color to it. His nails extended turning into sharp claws. His lips began to also turn blue. Then a black four-point star mark appears in between his eyes just across the bridge of his nose. His eyes had also darken turning dark grey, but his pupils stay red with the Sharingan still activated. His Cursemark had finishes changing his body completely. He was not the same Sasuke that Hinata knew... A wicked grin spread along his face as he spoken. "No doubt, you are special, but unfortunately you're not as special as I am!" He declared.

Hinata was watching Sasuke's entire being change into this... monstrosity that he calls 'special'. Her expression was at of horror. _'S-Sasuke?'_ Sasuke just started to snicker at the look she was giving him. Soon his wicked grin turned into a widen smirk. Hinata narrowed closed her eyes a bit. How could he called himself 'special' while looking... like that? "So you're special huh? Is that really all you care about?!" Hinata shouted towards him. Was that really all he could think about?

Sasuke merely snickers again. "It's all I need to care about…" He lifted up his hands looking at the both of them, he clenches them into a fist and then reopens them back up. His confidences was back to normal. He could feel it. "Because now I know there's no way you can win." There was no doubt in his mind that he could take Hinata's **'awakened'** form on now.

Hinata gritted her teeth before she took off running towards yelling enraged holding her hand towards the ground. "We'll see about that!" She shouted willing to challenged his word on her not being able to win! She emits a large chakra stream at the tip of her fingers. While she was running, it became thinner and thinner. The thinner it gotten the more sharp it became, she was beginning to leave gaps in the ground as she runs towards Sasuke. Sasuke's smirk never left his face, in fact it grew bigger.

Hinata continues to yells enrage while she went in for the attack. Hinata lifted her hand up that was emitting the sharpen stream of chakra, hitting Sasuke with all her strength she was forcing the both of them to slam against the wall behind Sasuke, and then they both began to heading straight towards the leg of the statue on the left of them, and they crashed against it destroy a chunk of it in the process. Hinata had created a cloud of dust on impact. But, thanks to her Byakugan, she could see right through the smoke and knew Sasuke was within the cloud of dust. The smoke began to dissipate and Hinata was standing up looking through it. She noticed something strange about Sasuke's chakra flow. It hadn't changed... It hadn't grown weaker. The when the smoke clear, and she notices Sasuke was protected by what seems to look like a webbed-claw-shaped wing. Where did this come for...?! "…What in the…?" Hinata asked herself while in surprised.

Hinata hadn't noticed it until now. The wing suddenly moved! Hinata noticed the movement and she panicked having little time in her next action. She quickly jumps back trying to create some kind of distances from it. But there was no time, she emitted chakra streams in front of herself but she was only able to create two of them. "Not enough time!" She braced herself as the wing opened up using it's claws to pierces through both of the chakra streams. The claws hits her against her arms knocking her flying across the valley, and she slams against the leg of the other statue destroying a chunk of the statue. on impact. The wing hurts more then her crash against the statue's leg.

Hinata winces in pain while struggling to sits up. "U-Ugh…" She opened up one of her eyes to look at Sasuke, and her eyes widens in horror. She sees Sasuke on one knee, and both his hands, with the wing sticking out of his back, and then a second webbed-claw-shaped wing ripped right out of his back. He looked nearly liked a monster with those wings, as well as his face looking like that. "S-Sasuke…You …" Hinata couldn't even finish her sentence. She was shock beyond disbelief. Is this really the power he was craving for?

Sasuke lifts his head up to look up towards her, and soon a wicked grin appeared along his face. But his wicked grin faded before he started to grunt in agony. He winces in pain over as he started to grit his teeth. The Cursemark was hurting him! _'My body… I can't waste too much time like this! I've got to end this now.'_ Sasuke thought to himself before he looked up at Hinata with a serious gaze. He can't waste any more time.

Hinata slowly stood back on her feet still wincing in pain from the crash. She was covered in some dust and dirt from the impact. She looks back towards Sasuke in his new monstrosity form. She noticed he was wincing, and he was grunting. Not to mention his chakra looked to be been unstable for a moment. "That transformation… it's hurting you isn't it?" She asked. Despite everything that happened, she's still concerned for the Uchiha's well-being.

"That power of yours…" Sasuke started. Hinata blinked looking at him to hear what he had to say. Sasuke huffed before he began his explanation of what he had discovered about her new **'awakened'** transformation. "Your power, it's a blessing. It doesn't come with a risk at all. It doesn't change anything about you, except your attitude slightly. You've stop stuttering" Sasuke slowly lifted his head up even higher to look up at the stone statues. He slowly stood up from his crouching position. "Look around. You know where we are, don't you? It's called the Final Valley. The perfect setting for our fight, don't you think so, Hinata?"

Hinata looked up at the stone statues. The First Hokage on the Land of Fire's side of the water and an Uchiha on the opposite side. That Uchiha was the one that defected from their village. She had noticed them indeed, and knew just from where they stand one was on the side of good, which the other was... "Well?" Sasuke's voice cut off her train of thought. A chuckle escaped from his lips. "Oh right, of course. I say there would be no more talking. In that case, I guess we'll end it all here, and now. The end of this fight, and all of the fights we had until now!"

Sasuke and Hinata in sync in thinking about when they had just graduated from Ninja academy, became ninjas, and form their different squads. It was a bit of a sad moment, but that wasn't going to stop their progress together. Sasuke was standing on a pathway looking towards the sunset, while Hinata was looking at him nervously trying to muster the strength to talk to him. Sasuke wasn't going to speak first. He rest his hands in his pockets while staring at the sunset. It took her a long minute before she finally spoken up. "U-Um…Sasuke? I…u-um…" She swallows hard while twiddling her thumbs together.

"We're not in the same squad, Hinata." He deadpanned. He turned his head slightly to looks at her at the corner of his eye. Sasuke sighs. She had to get paired and two others that he dislikes. "It would seem I was paired up with the idiot, and an annoying girl." The idiot being Naruto Uzumaki, and the annoying girl being Sakura Haruno.

Hinata nods Yeah, she was there when their Sensei say the names of their squads. "N-Naruto, and Sakura..." Hinata then take notices to Sasuke calling Naruto an idiot, which she disagrees with. "B-But Naruto isn't an idiot Sasuke…"

Sasuke turned to her with a small smile along his face. She had the courage to defend Naruto? That peeked his interest. "Don't tell me." Sasuke paused for a moment. Unlike Naruto, he's not dense. "You have a crush on him?" He asked bluntly.

Hinata looked up towards Sasuke as her cheeks were blushes a dark shade of red. "N-No! I-I just…It's just…" She was going to faint at this rate and Sasuke rather not deal with an unconscious Hinata. Besides if she did have a crush on him, it was none of his business, right? Still, her reaction was expected. He's grown accustom to her blushing figure, and stuttering.

Sasuke turned his head back to face the sun. He was quiet for a few seconds before he replied. He huffed nonchalantly. "Humph. Whatever. Forget I asked." He quickly changed the subject.

Hinata wasn't done though. She looks back down at the concrete ground at her feet, still blushing a shade of red. "W-What I c-came to say was…u-um…" She kept twiddling her thumbs. "That if we c-could..."

"If we could still train together, despite being in different teams?" He finished in her place. She was going to take forever just to say that one sentence and he's not the patience type. So he finished her sentence for her.

Hinata nods her head slowly. She wasn't done... "I… I enjoy training with you, S-Sasuke. I-I don't want our squads to stop that…S-So…" Hinata paused for a moment. She may have realized that this sounded just about close to a confession.

Sasuke turned his attention back towards her. "It's fine." He answered. He didn't mind. In fact, he was all for it, doesn't mean he'll tell her that. "If we both have some spare time. You know where to find me." He turns his body towards her, and rests a hand on her shoulder. He had a small smile on his face. He was looking forward to training together again.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke awestruck before she smiled softly and nods. "Y-Yeah." She was looking forward to it as well.

That was the last flashback and the one thing that Sasuke truly meant to heart. He know how he felt about her, but wanted to discard of that feeling, since he figured he wouldn't need it on the path he was on. He didn't want anything to crack his resolve. Still... deep down inside Sasuke, he was suffering at the fact that he must kill her to gain more power. He, like Hinata had cherishes each, and every memory that had together to heart. He could never forget those times even if he wanted to. If there was one thing Sasuke regretted… it was that he and her had fallen in love. He wished it wasn't her that he had to kill. Anyone but her, but it's too late for him to change his mind now; he's already too deep into darkness to turn back now. It's… far too late.

 _'This is the end of it all… All of the memories we shared, all of the laughs, and smiles.'_ He reopened his crimson red eyes enraged as he started forming several hand signs specifically need to perform his most powerful jutsu.

Hinata stood straight up on her feet. Then she crouched down gathering chakra to the palm of her hand. She looks down while holding her right hand out to the side of her. Her entire hand began to glow.

Sasuke held one of his arms down then grips onto the wrist of that arm with his other hand. He growls slightly. _**"Chidori!"**_ He shouted followed by him starting to channel a large amount of lightning to his hand. The sound of birds chirping could be heard throughout the valley.

Hinata's aura that was surrounding her body, began to gather to the palm of her hand. She was using all of the strength she could muster in this attack. The chakra slowly taken the form of a lion's face. The lion's face let out a roar throughout the valley. _**"Lion Fist!"**_

Sasuke's Chidori had darken, turning black while the sound of the chirping birds changed to the distinct sound of flapping wings instead. He gritted his teeth tightly together while staring directly at the Hyuga. Hinata was staring right back at him, she was not going to take her eye off of him. Hinata winced her eyes as her Lion Fist started to growl and began to shines brighter. Both had push their most powerful jutsus to it's absolute limit. Now it was time to see who's who the stronger technique. Both the Uchiha and the Hyuga jump through the air with their last, and strongest jutsus in hand flying. Sasuke was using his new wings to fly straight for her, while Hinata was gliding through the air directly for Sasuke at full speed. Both ninjas held their jutsu close to their faces before they both shouted out the name of their jutsu at the same time to end it all here!

 _ **"Chidori/Lion Fist!"**_

They collided with each other with an explosion of power heading in nearly every direction. Sasuke's Chidori, and Hinata's Lion Fist were canceling out each other, the power from both jutsus were expanding all around them across the whole valley. While they were colliding in power, both colors of their jutsu started to mix again, started to surround the both of them in a black void of chakra. While they were both in the void, Sasuke had managed to spot an opening in Hinata's defense. The aura that was once surround her was mainly focus on the power of the Lion Fist. So Sasuke had wasted no time going for it. He narrowed his eyes as he aim for her chest right with his claws stabbing her right in between the breasts. Hinata gasps when she felt the claws penetrating her. Blood rolls out from her mouth before he emits a chakra stream at her finger tips and cuts Sasuke right across the forehead where his Leaf headband was, and left a scratch across it. The dark void was inside grown bigger from their power, and darkens even more turning completely black from both of their powers. The void kept on expanding covering up the waterfall destroying parts of the valley as well. The sky started getting cloudy, and the dark void continued to expand over the top of the waterfall making the water shoot into the air. A small light began to emitted from the void and it started glowing from the center. The light kept on glowing brighter and brighter until it nearly engulfed nearly the whole area in a beautiful display of bright light. Within that very light there was a little boy, and girl standing in the center. The boy being Sasuke Uchiha, and the girl being Hinata Hyuga. They were both in the center of the light floating in front of the other, staring at each other in the eyes as the light slowly engulfs the two. Both lifted up heir hand, then moved their hands towards one another until they made contact, and were holding each other's hands softly staring into each other's eyes. The warmth from the others hand made the boy, and the girl smile. They're never forget this feeling for as long as they live.

The young Hyuga was smiling softly, as a soft gust of wind blown against her hair. Her eyes were on the Uchiha right in front of her. Her mouth began to move but no words came out of it. Since Sasuke was able to read her lip motion. 'I love you.'

The young Uchiha had blinked at first confused until he realized what she had said. His eyes hadn't left from her face this whole time. He slowly began to smile back at her, before he also moved his mouth with no words coming up. 'I love you too…'

Both little kids vanishes from the other's vision and as the light from their attacks subsided, Hinata had appears on the ground unconscious bleeding slightly by her lips. She wasn't moving. It was hard to tell if she was alive or not. Sasuke was standing over her staring directly down at her unconscious figure. His eyes half-closed looking dead from the sight displayed in front of him. He was holding his left arm while he had used during their collision a minute ago. The light radiating from the sky was shining down on top of the both of them but it was slowly growing dimer with each passing second. Eventually the light had vanishes completely onto Hinata body then completely disappeared along her face. A shadow was hovering over his eyes while his eyes were covered by the bangs on his hair. His headband loosen itself then untied itself from around his head. The head was falling from his head down towards the the ground. It make a 'clank' sound from hitting the ground, right next to Hinata's head. Sasuke hadn't said a word the entire time. Only silence fell the air between the two of them. Sasuke had noticed the scratch on his headband, yet didn't make an issue or show interests in the headband for the moment. He had no interests in that. The only object of interest was Hinata's unconscious body. Hinata's body was unresponsive. Sasuke was afraid to check Hinata's pulse. Sasuke's stare on Hinata was intense and a bit horrify by the sight. "Hinata… You… I…" Sasuke was sorry. Truly sorry, but he couldn't tell her how sorry he was, or the fact that he regretted this fight from the bottom of his heart. Suddenly, Sasuke flinched a bit feeling a cold drop of water land on his neck. Raindrops started to hit the floor, now the sound of rain fell the air. Sasuke turned his attention up to the cloudy skies as it started to rain down on both of them. Sasuke just stood there staring up at the sky as the rain became to pour down on his face and a drop of rain landed on his hollow eyes. That drop of rain rolled down her cheek towards his chin. It's possible that raindrop represent the fact that he wanted to cry about this event. Hinata dead or alive, he wanted to cry. Than his eyes widen from a massive sharp pain from his left shoulder. He closed his eyes wincing from the overwhelming pain. He soon lost the strength in his knees, they buckled, and fell onto his hands, and knees coughing up blood. The rain continued on pouring down on the body of the young Shinobi and Kunoichi. Sasuke's face had unexpectedly land right in front of Hinata's face. He was panting trying to endure the pain until he slowly reopens his eyes realizing their faces were mere inches from the other. He didn't react or move from the position he was in, as the rain continued to soak the both of them. "Hinata…" All he was able to said was the name of the girl he had fallen for. Yet, now he didn't even feel worthy enough to even utter her name anymore. He closes his eyes before he forced himself back up to feet. He turned his back from her, but before he walk off, he gave the young Hyuga girl one last gaze. This maybe his final one. He sighs softly before he began to make his escape.

A certain blond haired ninja finally made it to Final Valley panting heavily only to spot out an unconscious Hinata, but no Sasuke was in sight. The ninja that had just arrived at the scene was Naruto Uzumaki. His eyes widened in horror as he looks around the Valley still panting. He gritted his teeth angrily. "I'm too late!" He shouted in frustration. If only he were faster! He ran over towards Hinata's body, he sat her up and places two fingers right under her neck. He could feel a faint pulse, and he could see she was still breathing faintly. "She's still alive…" Naruto looked over her head having noticed a Leaf Village headband on the floor next to her. "That's…" Naruto paused for a moment to reach over and pick up the headband. He examines it closely at it as his eyes soften. He came to an conclusion on who this belonged to. "This is Sasuke's, isn't it?" Naruto guessed correctly. His gaze went back to Hinata as he places the headband on her chest. His eyes were starting to be overtaken by despair, and distress. "I'm sorry…" Naruto mumbled to himself, but that was mainly directed towards Hinata. He stood up to his feet, picking Hinata up in his arms. He was blaming himself for not getting here in time. "If only I had shown up instead and fought Sasuke, then you wouldn't have had to…" He turns around to face the forest behind him. He gets the feeling Sasuke had went in that direction. _'Sasuke… Was you really intending on killing her? If I had shown up instead of her… Would you have done the same thing to me?'_ He gets the feeling he would've.

Deep within the forest, Sasuke was walking through the damp forest towards Orochimaru's hideout. He was taking slow and steady steps. His body was still hurt from the fighting, not to mention he was still holding his shoulder in pain. His eyes were empty and hollow were he was staring down the path he was walking down. He only had one path now; it was impossible for him to switch mid-way. He couldn't even if he wanted to. He had to follow his Path of the Avenger to the very end. He does have regrets. A large amount. There was no turning back. He's too deep within. His body was fragile at the moment. He couldn't possibly survive another confrontation like that anytime soon. The rain kept on pouring down drenching his body in water and soaking his clothes heavily. His body was growing heavier due the rain. He could hardly keep himself from keeling over at this very moment. _'In the end… She got to me… Was her love… really that strong?'_ Sasuke staggers slightly as he was walking but he kept on walking while looking down at the ground. _'I need power…'_ He starts to remember what his older brother Itachi had told him a while back. If he wanted to have a specific power. Sasuke wanted that power at first but in the end, he just couldn't do it. He hated to admit it, but he loved her too much to kill her. No, he didn't hate to admit it, but he knew for a fact that he couldn't live with himself if he were to.

"Take the life on the person closest to you. The closer the bond, the more power you'll receive." Those words were echoing through Sasuke's mind. Sasuke finally stopped in place. Sasuke knew he had to kill her to get this power Itachi was talking about, but he wasn't able to complete it. Hinata's words had gotten to him. Secretly he was glad. The water from the rain was running down his face.

Back with Naruto and Hinata at the Final Valley, Naruto was getting set to leave the Valley with Hinata in his arms. He knew, he could try to pursue Sasuke but with the condition Hinata was in, he fears she wouldn't last too much longer with her wounds in this weather. So he begrudgingly decided he had no choice but to head back to the Leaf Village and give Hinata the Medical attention she needs right now. "If only I had made it sooner I could've helped her! I could've save her… I could've…" He was angry at himself for being too slow, but... His attention went back to Hinata. He changed her positions, and placed her on his back. He started walking out of the Final Valley. He was about to, until Hinata started to reopen her eyes. They weak and drain. It took her a while before she recognized the orange jumpsuit. It was Naruto.

Sasuke stopped walking and turns around staring in the same direction as the Final Valley was. He was sensing Hinata's chakra faintly. She was moving. No, someone was moving her. All he could hope was that it was an ally of hers. Itachi's words continue to repeat themselves in Sasuke's head echoing constantly to remind him of what he had to do to get the power he needs to defeat him. "Take the life of closest person to you. If you want power, you must kill her!"

Sasuke's eyes widens enraged. He's had enough. He's made a decision! _'I won't do it. Just because you say it will give me power, doesn't mean I want to get that kind of power your way!'_ Sasuke started walking along the forest again. He's not changing his mind. _'I will get that power someday, but I'll do it my way. I'm going to surpass you without having to kill her!'_ He nods slowly. _'That's a promise...'_

Sasuke's presences, chakra as well as his body vanished within the darkness of the forest. He was going to grow stronger. Strong enough to kill his brother without killing Hinata in the process. Naruto was just about to head back to the village so Hinata could recover from the fight. He notices Hinata's eye were open as he was looking at her at the corner of his eyes. "Hey, you're awake!" He smiles brightly at her. The smile had a hint of sadness behind it but he was doing his best to hide it from her.

As weak as Hinata was she hardly noticed the smile on Naruto's face. Hinata blinks before she shifted her eyes around looking for a certain Uchiha. "S-Sasuke…" She called out his name faintly moving from Naruto's back. "Where is he?" She asked.

Naruto's expression saddens while his smile faded away just as quickly as it came. "Sasuke's gone…" He answered. He hated being the bear of bad news. "I didn't make it in time to help you, or to stop him."

Tears started to roll down from Hinata's cheeks. She couldn't believe it. She fought with everything she had, and even that wasn't enough to bring him home. She continued to cry at the lost of the one she loves. The mere thought of losing Sasuke was heartbreaking. "I couldn't…stop him…" She sobbed trying to fight back the tears, but they continued to fall.

"We'll get him back. I know we will! I'll make sure of that!" Naruto wasn't going to give up on getting Sasuke back. He'll drag him back himself if he had to! "Right now, keeping you alive is more important than getting Sasuke back." Naruto said. He could've went after him, but he was more worried about losing a friend right in front of him than getting a friend back.

Hinata tightens her grip of the fabric of Naruto's shirt. She was still sobbing and crying. He even tighten up her grip onto Sasuke's headband. She failed and she couldn't change that. _'Sasuke…'_

Naruto made his way for the Leaf Village. Hinata was alive and kicking, she was only heart broken, though Naruto would be lying if he wasn't also deeply hurt by Sasuke's departure. He'll grow stronger and help get Sasuke back. They can grow stronger and drag him back if necessary. "We're get Sasuke back some day." Naruto nodded his head. "I promise. And I don't break a promise." He declared to her. He will not stop until he has Sasuke within his grasp! That was a promise of a lifetime!


End file.
